


Ты уже сгорел, Куросаки

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Dark Kurosaki Ichigo, Explicit Language, F/F, Fire, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gen, Illegal Activities, Insanity, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Psychological Drama, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Гриммджо катастрофически не везёт с соседями, а Ичиго, разбивая одно зеркало за другим, пытается по осколкам собрать свою душу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4483422

В тот день Гриммджо напился. Напился просто вусмерть. Нельзя сказать, что для этого имелись какие-то причины или повод. Просто Джаггерджак понял: ему необходимо залиться так, чтобы Вселенная ниспослала ему свою благодать и вырубила бы кипящий мозг хоть ненадолго. Поэтому, вечером, уже едва соображая, с трудом вываливаясь из такси, он не очень-то хорошо разглядел своего нового соседа, когда пустой грузовик, привёзший его вещи, уже отъезжал.

Да, в общем-то, Гриммджо и не пытался ничего и никого там разглядывать. Его единственной целью тогда было, когда он каким-то чудом расплатился с водителем такси, доползти до двери, открыть её и завалиться спать мертвецким сном. Но обычно прямая дорожка через двор извивалась, словно уж в кипятке, выделывая перед глазами Джаггерджака причудливые завороты и представляя собой нелёгкое препятствие для одурманенного алкоголем мозга. Тем не менее, до дома он всё же добрался, минут пять провозившись с дверным замком, и, не дойдя-таки до спальни, свалился на диван в гостиной, мгновенно отрубаясь.

Утро встретило Гриммджо чудовищной головной болью вместе с шипящим аспирином, ворчанием по телефону недовольной Халлибел, пообещавшей прикрыть его перед начальством, пока похмельный синдром будет препятствовать воссоединению Джаггерджака с реальностью, и звонком в дверь.

Тихо матерясь про себя и ворча проклятия (страшно представить, какая с похмелья у него была рожа) Гриммджо вышел к незваному гостю и просто застыл на пороге в своей заношенной домашней футболке и рваных штанах, разглядывая стоявшего на крыльце парня.

Его внимание прежде всего привлекли невыразимо яркие, колючие на вид рыжие волосы, которые на осеннем золотом солнце сами словно светились тёплым оранжевым светом. Затем Гриммджо засмотрелся на стройные длинные ноги в обтягивающих скинни, и уже только потом встретился с карими глазами, как будто тоже отливающими чем-то золотистым.

Парня даже можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы он не выглядел настолько угрюмым и отрешённым, и если бы не был обезображен шрамами: часть правой стороны симпатичного лица покрывали жуткие рубцы от ожогов, неестественно искажающие правильные черты, от вида которых внутри начинало что-то неприятно шевелиться. Такие же Джаггерджак заметил на шее и запястьях рук, которые неизвестный прятал в карманах куртки.

— Я извиняюсь, конечно, — заговорил парень, вынуждая Гриммджо оторваться от его ожогов и вновь посмотреть в глаза. Незнакомец слегка усмехнулся уголками губ, прищурился, также изучая внешность Джаггерджака, — хоть я и видел вчера ваше эпичное шествие к дому, но подумал, что к двенадцати часам вы должны более-менее придти в себя.

И, заметив замешательство Гриммджо, достал руку из кармана и протянул её для рукопожатия.

— Меня зовут Куросаки Ичиго, я ваш новый сосед, — представился он, снова едва заметно приподнимая одни уголки губ, будто бы настоящая улыбка давалась ему с трудом, и Гриммджо забыл, что, вообще-то, оскорбился на ироническое замечание о своём вчерашнем состоянии.

— Гриммджо Джаггерджак, — отозвался он, сжимая в своей смуглой ладони прохладную руку с шершавой из-за ожогов кожей. — Куросаки — это же фамилия?

— Да, а Ичиго — это имя, — с легкой насмешкой в голосе пояснил парень. — Я — японец.

— Ну да, — нахмурившись, протянул Джаггерджак. Из-за волос он с трудом смог заподозрить в нем азиата.

Несколько мгновений ни один ничего не говорил, и тогда Куросаки переступил с ноги на ногу и произнес: «Ну вот, в общем-то» так, будто только что успешно выполнил один из пунктов своего расписания.

— Неужели эта долбанутая семейка наконец съехала, — внезапно злобно рыкнул Гриммджо, косясь в сторону соседского дома.

— А что, беспокоили? — поинтересовался Куросаки.

— Их трое детишек — просто исчадия Ада, а у нас дома нос к носу, — поморщился Джаггерджак. — Бывало, сидя в своей кухне, я мог слышать, как эти выродки носятся по дому.

— Ого, — удивлённо изогнул бровь новоселец, — думаю, я не буду так шуметь.

И, снова напоследок заглянув в глаза Гриммджо, он развернулся, спустился с крыльца и зашагал к себе, открывая тому вид на отменную, затянутую в ткань узких джинсов, задницу.

Еще недолго постояв в дверях, Джаггерджак заставил себя перестать так открыто пялиться на своего нового соседа и уйти, наконец, в дом.

«Странный парнишка», — думал Гриммджо, вспоминая жуткие узоры, оставленные огнём на его персиковой коже, — «что с ним могло случиться?»

Но до вечера он напрочь забыл о загадочном японце, потому что вскоре опять позвонила Халлибел и предупредила, что Джаггерджак непременно получит на орехи от начальства, если как можно скорее не явится на службу.

***

 

Вернувшись поздно вечером с работы совершенно разбитым, Гриммджо ставил машину в гараж, предаваясь нехитрым мечтам о мягкой постели, и незаметно для себя засмотрелся на незашторенные окна второго этажа соседского дома, которые светились мягким желтоватым светом в осенних сумерках. Джаггерджак даже углядел знакомый теперь стройный силуэт, проскользнувший в окне, но, одергивая себя — что в этом такого интересного? — резко отвернулся и зашел в дом.

Новый сосед его и правда ни капли не беспокоил, хотя судить по одному лишь дню, который он тут прожил, было слишком поспешно. Но Гриммджо отметил, что тот ложится довольно поздно: когда уже перевалило за полночь и Гриммджо укладывался спать, свет в соседних окнах ещё горел.

Следовало пояснить, почему Гриммджо делал такие наблюдения за соседом: их дома действительно стояли слишком близко друг к другу. Настолько близко, что от невысокого деревянного заборчика между ними отходило едва ли по метру свободного пространства в обе стороны — дальше уже впритык стояли дома. Вообще, оставалось неясным, чем руководствовался архитектор, когда проектировал их квартал: по всей улице между домами было нормальное расстояние друг от друга, и только эти два стояли вплотную. Это же беспрецедентное нарушение личного пространства, когда из окон второго этажа дома Джаггерджака было видно убранство комнат дома Куросаки! Ну, и, само собой, наоборот. Оттого и оказывалось невозможным спокойно жить тут, поневоле не становясь свидетелем чужой жизни.

Когда Гриммджо заселялся, он наивно полагал, что такое близкое соседство ему не помешает, да и дворы разделяли густые заросли сирени. Но, когда в первый же день после переезда его разбудили детские визги, причём такие, что с закрытыми окнами казалось, что визжали на первом этаже его дома, он был готов или тут же съехать, или застрелиться. Правда, искать новое жилище уже было поздно: он и в это вложил слишком много средств. Оставалось клясть на чем свет стоит риелтора и придумывать план убийства сумасшедшей семейки.

Поэтому он терпел, терпел и терпел. Терпел детский крик, смех и плач от зари до зари; терпел и срывающийся ор мерзкой мамаши, которая сама, казалось, ненавидела своих ни секунды не сидящих спокойно детей; терпел даже надувной бассейн за забором летом. И вот кто-то там из высших сил определенно услышал муки его души, и это адово семейство переехало. Видимо, для подрастающих спиногрызов требовался дом побольше.

И у Джаггерджака наступила блаженная пора. Он, конечно, понимал, что новые соседи могли оказаться ничуть не лучше прежних, но куда уж хуже.

И теперь рядом жил этот Куросаки Ичиго.

«Кто он вообще такой? Выглядит молодо, но приехал совсем один», — размышлял Гриммджо. — «Да и не ходит к нему никто. И почему заселился в пригород? Он же наверняка приехал строить карьеру…».

Как бы Джаггерджак ни старался унять своё чрезмерное любопытство, он не переставал думать о Куросаки и частенько, но словно бы ненароком, подглядывал в соседние окна. Утром он обычно его уже не видел, а вот вечером пару раз замечал ужинающим в кухне или склонившимся над письменным столом в комнате на втором этаже.

И, пускай парень действительно жил тихо и спокойно, пару раз, ночью, уже перед рассветом, чуткий слух Гриммджо ловил странные возгласы, доносящиеся из его дома. Похоже, их спальни находились как раз на вторых этажах, там, где стены дома смотрели друг на друга.

Но Гриммджо не понимал, что именно его так зацепило в Куросаки. То ли сумасшедший цвет его волос, то ли шрамы, то ли прохладная отрешённость во взгляде тёплых глаз. Что бы это ни было, а Гриммджо всё думал, думал о новом соседе, и додумался до того, что ему непременно необходимо ещё раз пересечься с этим Куросаки Ичиго.

***

 

В воскресенье первой недели после переезда Куросаки Гриммджо около полудня собирался за продуктами в супермаркет, ибо в его холодильнике уже и мышь повесилась. Но, ещё не дойдя до гаража, заметил возвращающегося неизвестно откуда домой соседа. Тот шёл неторопливо, засунув руки в карманы черной куртки; под ней была надета серая толстовка, капюшон которой он натянул до самых бровей. Загребая ногами сухие опавшие листья, парень задумчиво, но будто бы ничего не видя вокруг, скользил взглядом по улице, домам, редким прохожим. Казалось, его нисколько не радуют последние солнечные деньки бабьего лета, после которых ждала лишь промозглая сырость и предзимний холод ветров — лицо выражало какую-то хмурую задумчивость.

Но, только зайдя в свою калитку, Куросаки заметил стоящего Гриммджо. Они встретились взглядами, и Гриммджо неспешно, прямо по своему давно не стриженому газону, зашагал к нему и остановился у заборчика, что разделял их участки. Куросаки тоже подошел ближе, поняв, что сосед от него чего-то хочет, и стянул с рыжей головы капюшон.

— Йо, Куросаки! — Гриммджо оскалился в своей привычной жутковатой манере, обнажая белоснежные и острые зубы, которые придавали ему настораживающее сходство со зверем, неким опасным хищником.

— Привет, — довольно сухо поздоровался Ичиго, опять приподнимая одни уголки губ. От недавней осторожной вежливости их первого знакомства не осталось и следа.

— Ну, как живется в новом доме?

Гриммджо с прищуром вглядывался в карие глаза с янтарным отливом, будто пытаясь проникнуть сквозь пелену их индифферентности*.

— Мм-м, нормально, мне нравится, — как-то отстранённо ответил тот, не отводя глаз, хотя Гриммджо уже так привык, что его «сканирующий» взгляд почти никто долго не выдерживает. И неожиданно понял, что это только добавляло Куросаки привлекательности.

— Хм. А можно узнать, зачем ты сюда переехал? Раз уж мы теперь соседи, надо узнать друг друга поближе, согласись?

Услышав этот вопрос, Ичиго замер, на секунду прикрыв глаза.

— Работаю здесь интерном, — наконец ответил он. И неопределённо мотнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от чего-то навязчивого и неприятного, о чем Гриммджо ему невольно напомнил.

— То есть… Сколько тебе лет? — Джаггерджак всё пытался выведать больше информации о соседе, толком и не осознавая своей заинтересованности.

— Мне двадцать три.

Ичиго чуть склонил голову, прищуриваясь на него в ответ. Обожжённая кожа лица в отличие от здоровой не так хорошо передавала мимику, и оттого понять его настроение оказывалось нелегко.

— А тебе?

— Двадцать семь, — парень оказался не намного моложе Джаггерджака.

— И… — Куросаки закусил нижнюю губу, будто прикидывая, о чем спросить еще. — Кем ты работаешь? Или учишься?

— Я агент Разведывательного бюро, — Джаггерджак произнес это так, словно на языке у него была кислятина.

— Ух ты. Теперь буду знать в лицо, кто обеспечивает мою безопасность, — язвительно усмехнулся Ичиго.

Джаггерджак наклонился к забору, чуть переваливаясь на сторону Куросаки — теперь между ними было не больше метра.

— Можешь заглядывать, если что-то понадобится, — Гриммджо снова оскалился, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо соседа, и, когда на нем отразилось замешательство, пояснил: — Всегда поделюсь и сахаром, и солью.

Куросаки фыркнул:

— Спасибо, но, думаю, я больше люблю пресную пищу.

«Держит оборону, зараза. Но в душу-то я ему не лезу», — про себя чертыхнулся Гриммджо. Его внимательные синие глаза заметили кое-что еще.

— Плохо спишь? — с притворным участием поинтересовался он, разглядывая тёмные круги под глазами парня и вспоминая странные вскрики, которые слышал пару раз по ночам.

Выражение лица Куросаки стало каменным.

— Много письменной работы, — и, слегка дернув плечами, спросил: — Это всё, что ты хотел узнать?

— Вполне.

«Сбегает».

— Тогда я пойду. Хорошего дня.

Парень снова так беззастенчиво заглянул в глаза, что Гриммджо успел усмотреть уже в его — мягкое золотистое свечение, переливавшееся у самого края радужки. Но оно было таким тусклым, что, если не всматриваться, ничего и не заметишь.

Пока Куросаки шёл к дому, Гриммджо пытался представить, как эти глаза сияют, когда парень смеётся или искренне улыбается.

Весь остаток воскресенья, съездив-таки в супермаркет, Гриммджо провёл за пересмотром документов по делу, которое в данное время вёл с Халлибел, и к шести часам ему начало казаться, будто в глаза насыпали песка — так он устал вглядываться в мелкий печатный шрифт. Поэтому после ужина и скорых водных процедур Джаггерджак тут же завалился спать, решив, что стоит как следует набраться сил перед очередной сумасшедшей рабочей неделей.

Гриммджо как раз видел такой замечательный и сладкий сон, когда внезапный громкий удар чего-то тяжёлого о стену дома снаружи заставил его резко подскочить на кровати и ошалелыми глазами оглядеть тёмную спальню. Всматриваясь в ядовито-зелёные цифры электронного будильника, спросонья Гриммджо не сразу определил, что четыре часа ночи — это время самого святого и неприкосновенного сна, и что тот, по чьей вине он был нарушен, достоин жесточайшей его, Гриммджо, кары.

Встав с кровати и накинув тёмно-синий халат на голое тело, даже не запахиваясь, Джаггерджак открыл окно в поисках предмета и места, о которое тот ударился. Слева на стене даже в такой темноте он заметил вмятину и царапины, а внизу на пожухлой траве, прямо у очередного куста сирени, и предмет — разбитое теперь небольшое зеркало в железной раме, осколки которого усеивали порядочный кусок земли у забора.

Сделав очевидные выводы о том, откуда вылетело зеркало, Гриммджо с яростью уставится на раскрытое тёмное окно напротив, в котором на легком холодном ветерке трепетали занавески, и кровожадно прошипел:

— Я этому Куросаки шею сейчас сверну. И кто там говорил, что будет вести себя тихо?!

В одних тапочках спустившись вниз и выйдя на улицу, Гриммджо, с самыми решительными намерениями что-нибудь сломать японцу, без замешки перепрыгнул через низенький забор, приземляясь на газоне соседа, и в несколько широких шагов очутился у его двери.

Он с силой нажал на звонок и ещё, для верности, пару раз ударил кулаком в дверь, нетерпеливо переминаясь на крылечке, едва ли не пуская пар из ноздрей: пришлось подождать, пока за дверью послышалось шлёпанье босых ног. Сна не было уже ни в одном глазу.

Стоило в проёме показаться рыжеволосой макушке, Гриммджо с плохо сдерживаемым бешенством выпалил:

— Что это за хрень, мать твою, ты вытворяешь посреди ночи?!


	2. Chapter 2

— Что это за хрень, мать твою, ты вытворяешь посреди ночи?!

Высказав свою расплывчатую претензию, Гриммджо уже набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы доходчиво пояснить, но так им и подавился, когда Куросаки поднял на него мутные, мерцающие каким-то безумным золотистым огоньком в расширенных зрачках глаза. 

Парень был страшно бледен, его кожа чуть блестела от пота, а правая, обожжённая сторона лица в неясном свете уличного фонаря и пробивающемся из дома свечении ламп напоминала обломок жуткой маски, какие особенно изощрённые любители надевают на Хэллоуин. Рубцы складывались в причудливую картинку, и только сейчас Гриммджо разглядел, что они начинались у виска, чуть затрагивали правую бровь, полностью покрывали щёку до носа, извиваясь у уголка верхней губы, далее переходили на шею, где кожа такая нежная, и пропадали за воротом серой футболки. Вокруг уха волосы не росли.

«Как же это было больно», — неожиданно для себя подумал Джаггерджак. Но он тут же прогнал эту мысль, подозрительно отдающую сочувствием, куда подальше. Нельзя позволять себе размякать от подобной сопливой ерунды — таким было одно из его жизненных правил.

А Куросаки, казалось, вовсе и не замечал, как Гриммджо изучает его лицо. Он смотрел на мужчину странно, будто бы задумчиво, но пристально, словно через дымку, за которой пытался что-то разглядеть.

— Что? — заторможенно спросил он немного хриплым и слегка срывающимся голосом. Парень прокашлялся, глубоко, но как-то сдавленно вздохнул, поглядел на соседа чуть осмысленней, и тогда тот вернул себе недавний решительный настрой.

— Я говорю, какого лешего ты выкинул это ёбаное зеркало посреди ночи?! Оно прилетело прямо в стену моей спальни! Я чуть сердце со сна не выхаркнул, — Гриммджо шагнул ближе, опираясь рукой о косяк и нависая над Куросаки, убеждённо считая, что это отличная устрашающая тактика. И чего он тогда точно не ожидал, так этого того, как парень злобно выплюнул ему в лицо:

— Ой, извини. В следующий раз буду целиться в окно.

…и уже хотел с размаху захлопнуть у него перед носом дверь, но Гриммджо вовремя схватился за неё рукой.

— Не-ет, куда собрался? — шипел он, удерживая дверь, на которую сейчас так давил Куросаки. Вот только, очевидно, Гриммджо превосходил его в физической силе, поэтому парень сдался и отступил. Но смотрел он теперь раздражённо, почти со злостью, и Джаггерджак заметил, что в тёплых карих глазах развеялась та пугающая дымка, которая заволакивала их янтарную глубину еще минуту назад.

— Ну выбросил я это зеркало, что теперь с того? — Куросаки скрестил руки на груди, вскинул брови и приобрел такой наглый вид, что Гриммджо опешил.

— А не хочешь извиниться и пойти собрать все осколки? — проговорил тот с нажимом. Он очень хотел, чтобы этот кислотноволосый японец от одного его слова трясся от страха и зайцем бежал исполнять озвученное требование, как обычно и вели себя люди слабее Джаггерджака. Но вот что-то не выходило:

— Нет, не хочу, — Куросаки смотрел всё так же нагло, всё с таким же невозмутимым лицом стоял в дверях, будто бы это Гриммджо разбудил его посреди ночи, чтобы начать выяснять отношения.

— А ты не обнаглел? — Джаггерджак только распалялся. — На кой черт тебе вообще понадобилось выкидывать это грёбаное зеркало?! В окно. Ночью!

И тут с Ичиго вновь что-то случилось. Вся эта дерзость вмиг с него сошла, он замер, как статуя. Взгляд снова размылся, а капля холодного пота стекла по виску. Но теперь Гриммджо ясно видел, что парень, кажется, что-то вспомнил, и притом вспомнил что-то нехорошее, что пугало его, и, видимо, было каким-то образом связано с выброшенным зеркалом.

— Эй… У тебя… — Джаггерджак растерянно указал Ичиго на его лицо, и тот медленно поднес руку к носу, из которого текла тёмная, почти чёрная в ночи, но всё равно жирно блестящая кровь.

— Блять, — тихо выругался парень, стирая пальцами липкую жидкость. Но из носа текло всё сильней, и несколько капель упало на светлую ткань футболки, впитываясь в неё, расползаясь бурыми пятнами. — Черт, — раздосадовано вздохнул Ичиго, когда заметил их. Срочно нужно было что-то сделать с этой кровью, уже размазавшейся по всему подбородку и губам, и он почти собрался уйти — развернулся и шагнул вглубь дома; но тут глянул на безмолвно стоящего Гриммджо и неожиданно беззлобно, спокойно и чуть глухо из-за приложенной к лицу ладони спросил:

— Зайдёшь?

И тогда Джаггерджак совсем перестал понимать происходящее.

 

***

 

Когда Чад впервые предложил вместе с ним уехать жить в Штаты, Ичиго не видел в этой идее ничего хорошего. Нет, если подумать, это было единственное правильное решение на тот момент — просто уехать, но Куросаки столько связывало с Японией, с домом, что он едва ли представлял, как будет жить в незнакомой стране с чужими людьми и нравами. Тогда было просто страшно.

Но Чад, что оказалось удивительным для его обычного поведения отстранённого наблюдателя, не отставал, и вскоре сам Ичиго начал видеть в этом реальный смысл и пользу. И, правда, что ещё его держало в Японии? Он всё потерял.

Для переезда всё сложилось чудесным образом удачно. И страховка за дом, и окончание университета с красным дипломом, что и позволило ему стать потом интерном, и отличное знание языка. И звонок Иноуэ.

_«Ты же будешь в порядке, Куросаки-кун? Ты же не злишься?»_

Верно, он больше никак не мог оставаться в Японии. А рядом будет Чад, с которым всегда так просто найти общий язык и который всегда поможет. Который не оставит. Это ещё как-то приободряло.

Куросаки надеялся, что спустя полтора года после пожара он сможет начать всё с начала. Но почему-то, впервые ступая на чужую землю, которая должна была отныне стать ему домом, он не чувствовал в себе сил для этого. Он словно выгорел изнутри.

И не только изнутри. Ичиго понимал, насколько шрамы от ожогов уродуют его. Лишь отсутствие иллюзий насчет своей внешности удержало его от депрессии, когда он впервые увидел себя в зеркале. Это произошло в больнице: врачи только сняли бинты. «Теперь я не просто рыжий, теперь я рыжий урод», — помнится, тогда подумал Ичиго. То, как разрыдалась Иноуэ, впервые увидев его без бинтов, только подтвердило это, что бы она там ни лепетала сквозь слёзы.

Из-за её отравляющей жалости Куросаки больше не мог выносить Орихиме. Ему было комфортно лишь с Чадом, молчаливо сидящим рядом с больничной койкой и одним лишь своим присутствием излучающим поддержку и уверенность, что всё как-нибудь наладится. Именно он вытаскивал Ичиго из бездны боли, отчаяния и невыносимого чувства вины. Чад. Не Иноуэ. 

А, всё равно бы у них ничего не вышло, решил Куросаки, поэтому и отпустил её, видя, как безмолвно в мягких глазах зажигается плохо скрываемая благодарность. Тогда он обрубил последние концы.

Новый дом показался уютным, тем более находился неподалеку от больницы, где Ичиго по окончании интернатуры планировал продолжать работать. Он уже решил, что сможет там спокойно жить, и даже чудаковатый сосед не настолько шокировал. Конечно, Куросаки слышал о настырности американцев, но ему, японцу, поведение этого мужчины с необычным голубым цветом волос и непроизносимой фамилией казалось диким. Да и не похож он был на коренного американца: слишком смуглая кожа и диковинный, почти мурлыкающий голос с музыкальными переливами. Словом, чёрте пойми кто.

Чад уверял его, что новая обстановка и люди подействуют на Ичиго максимально благотворно, а сам обещал как можно чаще заглядывать в гости — проверять состояние друга. Ичиго был ему безмерно благодарен. Если у Чада просто закипела мексиканская кровь, и в Америке он, кажется, имел родственников, то у Куросаки, кроме него, не было там никого. А заводить новые знакомства не хотелось от слова совсем. В основном потому, что Ичиго ощущал, как все эти люди на него смотрят — с жалостью, любопытством и скрытым ужасом.

Хотя, впрочем, не все. Этот сосед, Джаггерджак — Ичиго не увидел в его глазах уже опостылевшей жалости, а только любопытство и какую-то настораживающую заинтересованность. Острый, будто снимающий с Куросаки слой за слоем, взгляд прямо кричал о том, что с его хозяином следует держать ухо востро. Таких людей Ичиго не любил. Но, кроме нагловатых вопросов, он никакого вреда не причинял, дальше забора не лез, и Куросаки решил в будущем его просто игнорировать.

Но, насколько бы друг ни оказался прав, в душе Ичиго было всё так же погано. Гадкое чувство, будто его выпотрошили, не оставляло с того самого момента, как он очнулся в больнице и ощутил бинты на своем лице и теле, а за этим — смертельной лавиной обрушившееся осознание потери. Дальше ситуация только усугублялась. Навязчивые голоса в голове, словно безостановочный молоточек, поочередно отбивали то _«это ты во всём виноват»_ , то _«с такой рожей тебя даже Иноуэ не вынесла. Тогда что уж говорить о ком-то другом?»_ , то нечто ещё более невыносимое. Всё это скатывалось в огромный тяжёлый ком где-то внутри и только усиливало незаслуженное чувство вины, потому что Ичиго привык защищать то, что ему дорого. Упрямо держась за свои принципы, он не хотел оправдывать себя очевидным фактом, что в тот раз никак не смог бы никого спасти.

И в это воскресенье один особенно громкий голос не покидал его ни на минуту. У Ичиго в голове будто бы сидела змея, шипящая всякую пакость. Беда состояла в том, что от этой змеи он никак не мог избавиться. Ни психотерапевт, ни священник не могли ее оттуда вытурить. Ичиго начинал всерьез опасаться, что дело может дойти до таблеток, прописанных ему врачом ещё в Японии, которые он предусмотрительно запер в ящике комода.

Однако сегодня он заметил, что во время того короткого разговора с Джаггерджаком голос будто бы «выключился». Сосед словно выдернул шнур из розетки на то время, которое Ичиго проболтал с ним.

Но даже из-за того факта, что общение с этим Джаггерджаком усмиряло навязчивые мысли, он ничуть не меньше раздражал Ичиго.

И вот теперь он сидел в его кухне, причём в одних трусах и халате на голое тело, тупо пялился на кружку со свежесваренным кофе и временами бросал на Ичиго, сидящего за столом напротив с пакетом льда на носу, подозрительные взгляды, будто бы говоря ими: «Ну и что за херня с ним творится?».

Стрелка часов, которые Ичиго повесил над входом в кухне, медленно, но верно добиралась до циферки пять, за окном ночную темноту постепенно рассеивала подбирающаяся к кромке неба седая заря, а в кухне царила гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем этих часов. Гриммджо с досадой размышлял, что сегодня он больше не уснет, а Ичиго гадал, какие шторы надо повесить в кухне.

Отложив пакет и тряпку, уже полностью пропитавшуюся кровью, Ичиго радостно заключил, что она больше не идет, закинул лёд в раковину и осторожно отпил уже чуть остывший кофе. Он опасался, что от излишнего тепла сосуды снова расширятся, и кровь польет с новой силой.

— Ты больной? — неожиданно и громко после затяжной тишины поинтересовался Гриммджо, хмуро глядя из-под сведённых бровей. Куросаки обескураженно моргнул.

— Да нет, вроде… — хотя он и правда не представлял, отчего у него так внезапно пошла носом кровь. Проблем с сердечнососудистой системой Ичиго никогда не имел, так что в числе подозреваемых оставалось только скакнувшее давление. Но оставался вопрос: отчего? Всё это Ичиго не нравилось, но он успокаивал себя, что сказался несуществующий стресс из-за переезда.

— Здоровые (головой, имею в виду) люди не кидаются по ночам зеркалами, у них не идёт ни с того ни с сего кровь, и они не приглашают в четыре утра соседей, которые пришли на них наорать, чтобы выпить вместе по чашечке кофе.

Когда Гриммджо сказал всё это, Ичиго понял, что повёл себя как баран, когда сдуру пригласил его зайти.

— Слушай, со мной всё в порядке…

— Да, конечно, я не спорю.

Куросаки уже сейчас был готов официально заявить, что этот тип его бесил. Нет, неподходящее слово. Выбешивал — вот как правильно. Но у Ичиго за спиной имелось полтора года тренировок по сокрытию от людей своих истинных чувств, так что и сейчас он, хоть и не без труда, но справился с собой, потому что понимал: Джаггерджаку только и надо, что разозлить его. Он с этого ловил какой-то свой извращённый кайф. А Ичиго уже достаточно повзрослел, чтобы не идти у таких, как он, на поводу.

— Слушай, это зеркало… — неуверенно начал Куросаки, не зная, как выразить свои мысли. Он вертел тёплую кружку в руках, обдумывая будущие слова, а Гриммджо вновь уставился на его шрамы: теперь на те, что покрывали кожу правой руки. Даже внутренняя сторона ладони обгорела так, что напоминала сморщенный кусок теста, а не кожу. — Короче, мне показалось, что я увидел что-то в нём.

— Что? — Гриммджо с трудом оторвал взгляд от не понятно почему завораживающих его ожогов.

— Ну… Не знаю, — неопредёленно ответил Ичиго. — Мне просто захотелось от него избавиться.

— Очень оригинальный способ — надо запомнить, — хмыкнул Гриммджо.

— Это вообще не мое зеркало, — раздражаясь, вставил Куросаки.

— А чьё же?

— Тех людей, что жили тут до меня. Когда я полез на чердак, то увидел его там и решил вынести, потому что оно мне ни к чему, а потом… выкинул.

Парень видел: Гриммджо понимал, что он не договаривает. Но тот пока ничего не спрашивал, а Ичиго и не хотел ему всего рассказывать.

— Погоди-ка, — Гриммджо, прищурившись, наклонился ближе, — а нафига ты полез на чердак в четыре часа ночи?

Ичиго смутился.

— Ты вообще спишь?

На этот вопрос парень разозлился и скорчил недовольную гримасу.

— Да, — ответил так, словно отрезал, и их и без того не клеящийся разговор оборвался. Они снова замолчали и уставились в содержимое своих кружек. Оба чувствовали, что не переваривают друг друга, но Ичиго опять ощущал рядом с Гриммджо, что противный, дребезжащий и совершенно неразборчивый голос в голове «выключился». Куросаки недоумевал, что такого сосед делает, что помогает ему лучше всякой терапии.

— Так, — Джаггерджак залпом осушил остатки своего кофе и встал, — думаю, мне пора.

Обоим стало неловко после этих слов, поэтому, не глядя друг другу в глаза, они вернулись к входной двери, Ичиго отпер замок и перед тем, как Гриммджо скрылся в предрассветной серости, буркнул еле слышное «Пока», а после захлопнул за ним дверь.

 

***

 

— Я же всегда говорила, что тебе надо искать круглую дуру или дурака, чтобы ты мог просто трахать её или его и не ебать себе мозги. Нечего тебе заморачиваться со всякими шизиками.

Халлибел всегда была прямолинейна и не любила ходить вокруг да около, но временами у Гриммджо просто скулы сводило от этой прямолинейности.

— Да не искал я его, повторяю. Он только неделю назад сам переехал в соседний дом.

Придя утром понедельника на работу раньше всех, Гриммджо шокировал не только сослуживцев и начальника, но и свою напарницу, а когда та начала допытываться о причинах возросшей так внезапно исполнительности, Джаггерджаку пришлось рассказывать ей об утренних «посиделках за кофе» у Куросаки. Ну, а та, быстро что-то там сопоставив с помощью этой таинственной женской логики, решила, что странный рыжеволосый японец — его новая пассия.

— Ну окей, не искал ты его. Но я же по глазам вижу, что он тебе интересен.

Они находились в центральном офисе, до которого Гриммджо, жившему в пригороде, приходилось так долго добираться (одна из причин, почему он постоянно опаздывал), и спускались в кафетерий, чтобы выпить по стаканчику отвратного машинного кофе.

— Ладно-ладно! Интересен, зараза, — Джаггерджак недовольно дернул головой, признавая поражение перед подругой и напарницей, и сунул руки в карманы модных джинсов, которые спокойно носил с пиджаком на работу, плюя на какой-то там дресс-код. И, само собой, всегда без галстука. Недовольство начальника усмиряло только то, что хоть Халлибел более-менее одевалась подходяще… если мини-юбки, укороченные жилеты и расстегнутые аж на четыре верхних пуговицы рубашки можно было назвать соблюдением дресс-кода. Однако, чего уж греха таить, и весь офис, и сам начальник имели от этого удовольствие любоваться её идеальными длинными ногами и потрясающим декольте. 

Вообще, парочкой они — Тия и Гриммджо — были той ещё, когда весь отдел плёл сплетни об их тайном романе, в то время как они являлись лишь друзьями детства.

— Ии-и? — они остановились у кофеварки, и Тия принялась наливать им напиток в картонные стаканчики.

— Что? — с недоумением посмотрел на нее Гриммджо. Сегодня Тия была в расклешённых чёрных брюках, стильном белом пиджачке и нежно-кремовой рубашке. Ее тонкие золотистые косички спускались на плечи, украшая женщину лучше всяких драгоценностей, а отсутствие макияжа, которым она крайне редко пользовалась, только подчеркивало точеные черты лица.

— Ты его завалишь? — беспардонно поинтересовалась Халлибел, чуть отпивая из своего стаканчика и с отвращением восклицая: — Боже, я никогда не смогу пить это пойло. Давай по-тихому смоемся и выпьем где-нибудь нормальный кофе. А то ты совсем смурной, — добавила она, изучая непривычно задумчивого Джаггерджака.

— Мм-м, да, пойдём, — на автомате согласился он и возмущенно отозвался: — Не собираюсь я никого заваливать! Сдался мне этот рыжий…

Пятнадцатью минутами позже они сидели в кафе неподалеку, пили кофе, устроивший иногда довольно брезгливую Халлибел, и обсуждали нового соседа Джаггерджака.

— …он вообще не в моем вкусе, — Гриммджо всё пытался убедить подругу, что Куросаки ему ничуть, вот даже ни капельки не нравится, а просто он какой-то странный тип, который вышвыривает по ночам зеркала из окон. — Может, это его хобби, — саркастично предположил Гриммджо.

— Господи, Гримм, — Тия возвела свои ледяные зелёные глаза к потолку, а затем посмотрела на него, как на идиота, — как ты вообще в разведке работаешь? Два и два сложить можешь?

— Эй, какого хрена ты на меня опять взъелась?! — повысил голос Джаггерджак, и несколько других посетителей кафе недовольно на него оглянулись.

Тия принялась растолковывать ему, как ребенку:

— Ты думаешь, эти шрамы у него в один прекрасный день появились? Нет. У парня в прошлом произошло что-то нехорошее, что, возможно, сломало ему жизнь, вот он и приехал в Америку, — она на минуту замолчала, посмотрев в окно. День был серым, но солнце все же иногда выглядывало из-за облаков, а по прогнозу вечером вообще обещали дождь. — Эти жуткие ожоги, ты говоришь. Думаешь, легко жить с таким лицом? Очевидно, напрашивается вывод, что он в какой-то мере эмоционально или психически нестабилен.

Теперь Гриммджо будто открылась Великая истина, до которой он никак не мог дойти сам. Тия была права: сопоставить очевидные факты не составляло труда, но в тот раз рядом с Куросаки Гриммджо неожиданно для самого себя растерялся.

— Даже если так, — заговорил он, задумчиво помешивая ложечкой свой кофе, — всё равно не понимаю, зачем он выбросил это зеркало. Оно же даже не его.

— А как ты думаешь, зачем душевнобольные обдирают и едят обои? — одним взглядом Халлибел выражала, что сейчас думает о сообразительности напарника.

— Откуда мне знать, я никогда не пробовал, — язвительно отозвался тот, возвращая колючий взгляд.

— Да они и сами не знают, потому что очень больны, придурок, — последнее слово прозвучало чуть глуше, но Джаггерджак все равно услышал. — Так или иначе, помни, что я говорила: не заморачивайся с ним. Потом намучаешься.

— Да кто тебе вообще сказал, что я собираюсь с ним сближаться?! — на звучный голос Джаггерджака снова со злобой обернулись несколько человек. Но тот их даже не заметил.


	3. Chapter 3

Наручные часы показывали лишь половину седьмого, но тучи до того заволокли небо, что казалось, будто наступили сумерки. Из тёмной каши над головой то и дело капало холодной моросью, и Садо Ясутора зябко поёжился, чувствуя, как влага оседает на его оголённой шее. Пора переходить на свитера с высоким воротом, подумал он, ближе прижимая к себе обернутый в плёнку пирог, и нажал на звонок. Примерно минуту за дверью ничего не было слышно — торопиться впускать его явно не собирались, — поэтому Садо успел оглядеться. Ему нравился район, в котором теперь жил Ичиго, а огромные заросли сирени вдоль забора показались очень уютными.

Но тут дверь распахнулась, и Ясутора прервал свои размышления: улыбаясь одними тёплыми карими глазами, показался его друг, о котором он так волновался в последние дни.

— Привет, Чад, — Ичиго отступил в сторону. — Давай, проходи, а то дождь, кажется, начинается.

Тот быстро шагнул в прихожую, разулся, снял куртку и наконец пристально оглядел своего друга, одетого в обтягивающий белый джемпер, заметно контрастирующий с яркими рыжими волосами.

— Ты опять похудел, — только и сказал Садо, всматриваясь в уже совсем зажившие рубцы и недовольно хмурясь на острые скулы, о которые, как он справедливо полагал, скоро можно будет порезаться.

Ичиго смущённо отвёл глаза, не зная, что на это ответить, и тогда Чад протянул ему гостинец. Куросаки приподнял плёнку и заинтересованно принюхался к ароматному содержимому глубокой чаши.

— Что это за прелесть?

— Лимонный пирог.

— Вау, и где ты его взял?

— Сам испёк.

Ичиго посмотрел на Садо удивлённо: он, видимо, и не догадывался, что такой суровый, совершенно неприступный с виду двухметровый парень умеет печь сладости. Но Куросаки определенно был приятно польщён, что друг старался для него.

В эту секунду Чад увидел, как на губах Ичиго расцветает знакомая, ослепительная, но забытая улыбка. От такой улыбки на сердце теплело, а душа наполнялась осознанием, что ты не безразличен и что тебя понимают; что тебе по-настоящему рады и готовы в любой момент помочь в чём бы то ни было.

Раньше Ичиго только так и улыбался, хоть эту солнечную улыбку могли видеть далеко не все — только самые близкие и родные люди. Но не так давно он перестал улыбаться совсем. Даже если и пытался, выходило что-то не то — какое-то призрачное, ломаное подобие прежнего Ичиго. Именно поэтому Ясутору так поразила искренняя радость, которой засветились глаза Куросаки. Но вскоре и она, будто короткая вспышка в непроглядном ночном небе, просто померкла, испарилась. Перед ним вновь стоял не сломанный, но полностью, по каждой косточке и клеточке молодого тела разбитый Ичиго.

— Пойдём пить чай. Ты же наверняка продрог, — не поднимая глаз, произнес он, уходя по коридору в дом. Видимо, на кухню. С тоской в сердце Садо проследовал за ним.

Он похвалил дом за его простую удобную планировку и за большие окна, через которые проникало много света, не считая спальни, соседствующей со стеной другого дома. Но Ясутора не заметил ни одного зеркала кроме того, что висело в ванной, когда зашёл вымыть руки. Это только усилило тревогу за друга.

— Тебе нужны шторы, — бесцветным тоном сказал Чад, — в доме кроме этих — ничего, — и кивнул на тонкие кухонные занавески.

Теперь они сидели за столом. В чайнике закипала вода, а Ичиго резал мягкий пирог, временами слизывая с пальцев сладкие крошки: ему не терпелось попробовать аппетитную выпечку.

— Вот накоплю денег, и сразу какие-нибудь куплю, — ответил он, разрезав круг пирога на щедрые куски. Подойдя к настенному шкафчику за тарелками и столовыми приборами, Куросаки добавил: — Я подумывал о зелёных. Ну, знаешь, такого очень светлого оттенка… Почти белые.

Чад не отозвался, а Ичиго и не ждал от него ответа. Он привык к такому общению, зная, что молчаливый парень его всегда слушает.

— Та-а-ак, давай пробовать, — с предвкушением в голосе Ичиго разложил куски пирога по тарелкам, налил чай, и первым отважился пробовать стряпню Чада. Куросаки тут же восторженно похвалил пирог, а Садо просто кивнул, соглашаясь, что вышло отнюдь не дурно, и добавил:

— Буду кормить тебя одной выпечкой, чтобы хоть щёки наел.

Ичиго смущённо захихикал, уже засматриваясь на второй кусок.

— Понимаешь, — Ичиго с удовольствием облизнулся, посетовав на то, что пирог слишком быстро заканчивался, — с беготнёй в больнице времени не хватает на готовку. Тем более, ты же знаешь, у меня не очень получается. Но, — его губы растянулись в неприятной усмешке, — две знакомые медсестры иногда меня подкармливают. В последний раз принесли целую кастрюлю жаркого. Жалеют, видимо. Все они такие, девчонки.

Ичиго нахмурился и отпил из кружки остывшего чаю, нервно постукивая ногтем по гладкой керамической ручке.

Разумеется, Ясутора знал, как ему ненавистна эта жалость, как она душит Куросаки, словно удавка, вынуждая избегать людей. А те словно и не догадывались, что этим своим страждущим, вызывающим тошноту выражением в слезливых глазах лишь напоминали о пережитой боли и о том, что больше всего на свете хотелось забыть. Но действительно печальным было то, что Ичиго приходилось работать именно с людьми: идею выбросить на помойку пять лет учёбы в мединституте из-за шрамов парень посчитал предательством своего труда и приложенных усилий.

— А Иноуэ тебе не звонила? — осторожно спросил Чад, внимательно следя за реакцией друга.

— Звонила. Примерно через неделю после перелёта. Узнавала, как добрался и устроился… А больше — ни разу.

Ичиго выглядел совершенно спокойным, вспомнив о бывшей подруге: его лицо выражало лишь лёгкую грусть, а глаза — какую-то необъяснимую нежность.

— А вот тебе она, похоже, недавно звонила. Верно, Чад? — прищурился Куросаки.

Тот про себя чертыхнулся: японец был как всегда догадлив.

Не особенно хотелось бередить уже пережитое: Ясутора считал, что замечательная, заботливая, но отчасти очень слабая Орихиме просто бросила его друга, не выдержав свалившегося на него горя. И всё-таки она оставалась бывшей девушкой Ичиго. Поэтому Чад выложил как есть:

— Она выходит замуж.

Кажется, Куросаки услышанное ничуть не шокировало: он лишь чуть нахмурился и уточнил:

— За того бледного тощего магистранта, да? Как же его зовут-то…

— Да, за того.

— Ясно. Я рад за неё.

***

 

Ичиго был спокоен. Он не врал, когда сказал, что радуется за Орихиме, потому что и вправду искренне желал ей счастья. Но в душе у него остался неприятный осадок.

Куросаки всегда подсознательно чувствовал, что с этой девушкой не сможет быть вместе вечно. Да, он и Иноуэ идеально подходили друг другу. Но именно такое образцовое соответствие начисто лишало отношения страсти. Словно прекрасные принц и принцесса из волшебной сказки, они казались воплощением совершенной любви, но ощущали только пустоту и удушающий вакуум, будто по сценарию отыгрывая свои шаблонные роли в череде однообразных свиданий.

Видимо, после долгого молчания Ясутора решил, что стоит переменить тему для разговора, но задал вопрос, заставший Куросаки врасплох:

— Ты хорошо спишь, Ичиго?

Ичиго сжал чуть дрожащими пальцами уже почти пустую кружку и едва слышно, но честно ответил:

— Нет.

С Чадом, своим единственным другом, он мог поделиться мучительными переживаниями.

— Я снова слышу эти голоса, — гипнотизируя остатки чая, пробормотал парень. На его лицо словно упала тень. — Один, самый громкий, не перестает напоминать, какой я слабак. Каждый раз повторяет, что я никого не смог спасти. А ведь он…

Ичиго поднял лихорадочно блестящие глаза и посмотрел на испуганного друга. И правда, его сжатые в полоску губы, растрепанная и отросшая рыжая челка, что закрывала теперь обезображенную сторону лица, бледная, покрытая испариной кожа не могли не пугать близкого человека.

Ичиго так и не договорил — встал и подошёл к окну.

По стеклу стучали упругие капли недавно начавшегося дождя. Его монотонного шума они не заметили.

— Ичиго, расскажи мне, — взмолился Садо.

— Всё в порядке, правда.

Куросаки знал, что ложь в его словах была очевидна. Он как всегда запирал проблемы и тревоги внутри себя, оставляя их консервироваться там, бродить и превращаться в нечто более ужасное, с чем справиться становилось в разы сложнее. Ичиго никогда не позволял себе обременять других своими бедами, даже если он никак не мог справиться с ними в одиночку. Из него приходилось тащить всё клещами, и только самым упорным удавалось добиться предельно откровенного разговора. Чаду, из-за его природной тактичности, это редко удавалось — приходилось довольствоваться теми крупицами, что Ичиго выдавал сам, и наугад искать способы, могущие помочь. Но и за неудачные попытки Куросаки был благодарен.

— У меня странный сосед, — вдруг заговорил он, меланхолично водя пальцем по холодному стеклу. Дождевые капли стекали по нему, словно слёзы, и пейзаж за окном казался особенно печальным: небеса, распухшие от тяжёлых туч, рыдали, поливая сплошным потоком ледяной воды дороги, тротуары, крыши домов. Во дворе уже расплылось несколько огромных луж, в которых как потерянные кораблики крутились бурые осенние листья, но многие тонули из-за бьющих по ним картечью свинцовых капель. Дождь сшибал с деревьев и последние, ещё не облетевшие листья. Ичиго считал возросшее число голых мокрых веток — те словно пытались пропороть пухлые тучи в надежде вытащить из-под всех их серых слоев хоть лучик солнца. Но то, не желая более освещать это безрадостное зрелище, где-то там уже тащилось к горизонту, подсвечивая напоследок из-за облаков багряными просверками.

Несчастные бродяги, не успевшие вовремя укрыться, прятались под широкими зонтами и спешили по домам, словно мотыльки, летящие к последнему огоньку в кромешной темноте. За ними изредка, поднимая за собой цунами, неслись машины, больше напоминающие оголодавших монстров с бешеными горящими глазами.

И всё это Ичиго разглядывал, одновременно рассказывая Чаду о Гриммджо: о его доставучих соседских разговорчиках, дурацких голубых волосах и той странной ауре, что он создавал вокруг себя. Попадая под влияние этого человека Ичиго отчего-то твёрдо осознавал, что находился в реальном мире, а не в кошмаре, в который превратился его разум.

Чад, выслушав его сбивчивый монолог, казалось, чрезвычайно удивился, но уцепился за возможность прояснить свои подозрения:

— Ты зациклился на этом человеке, — понял он, заставив Куросаки нервно дёрнуться. — Вы с ним уже сблизились? Он тебе нравится?

— Ещё чего! — возмутился тот, резко развернувшись. — Да у этого Джаггерджака на роже написано, что он садист, извращенец и бандит! — с жаром пропалил Ичиго. — Я думал, он ночью меня душить пришёл из-за того несчастного зеркала…

«Бля, а ведь оно до сих пор под забором валяется», — с едким налётом чувства вины вспомнил парень.

— Из-за какого зеркала? — Ясутора вцепился в нечаянно обронённую фразу, как бульдог.

Ичиго понял, что придётся рассказывать и о событиях минувшей ночи.

***

 

Весь день Гриммджо находился словно в прострации: долго обдумывал слова, сказанные Халлибел об Ичиго. Подруга так настойчиво советовала прекратить с ним общаться, да что там — вообще замечать! — что Гриммджо растерялся.

Он впервые встречал такого необычного и странно притягательного человека, пусть Куросаки и не делал ничего, чтобы намеренно понравиться ему. Почему-то именно это и цепляло: не часто на Джаггерджака смотрели без слепого обожания или без лютой ненависти, как подавляющее большинство окружающих. А Куросаки смотрел открыто, прямо, с какой-то беспринципной самоуверенностью и холодом во взгляде завораживающих карих глаз.

Признаться, Гриммджо почти никогда не обращал внимания на глаза новых знакомых: если это был потенциальный деловой партнер, он оценивал его костюм, повадки, речь, последовательность действий, чтобы потом извлечь из сотрудничества максимум личной выгоды; если объект сексуального желания — по размеру груди, красивому личику, здоровой коже, аппетитной заднице, которую хотелось бы сжать в руках. Но крайне редко Джаггерджак смотрел в их глаза, потому что у большинства людей кроме цвета в них не было ничего особенного.

А в апатичных глазах Ичиго мерцал манящий огонёк, подавляемый необъяснимой темнотой, которая хоть и отравляла его, тушила, отчего они стекленели, словно два куска разбитой посудины, но который Гриммджо не мог перестать ловить в каждом его проблеске.

Джаггерджак знал, что такое «мёртвые» глаза: в таких нет жизни, нет ничего, за что стоит и можно бы зацепиться. Такие глаза, высохшие, словно пустыня, не мог преобразить даже солнечный свет. И пусть глаза Ичиго ещё не «умерли» окончательно, пусть в них плескалась ещё та искра, которая и привлекла Гриммджо, мужчина подсознательно чувствовал, что до их «смерти» осталось совсем недолго. Тут-то Джаггерджак и не мог объяснить себе, почему он не хочет видеть в глазах Куросаки пустыню и почему ему так важно, чтобы в них в полную силу заиграла жизнь.

И ещё эти ожоги. Каким образом следы чужого страдания могли настолько возбуждать, что, разглядывая обожжённую кожу на теле Ичиго, Гриммджо чувствовал зуд где-то в костях и мышцах — до того ему хотелось их потрогать, провести по огненным узорам пальцами и ощутить каждый их завиток? Джаггерджак никогда не считал себя садистом (хотя всё его окружение в этом с жаром его уверяло) и уж тем более извращенцем. Но в своём странном желании он видел что-то запретное, и оттого наиболее желанное.

В такой глубокой задумчивости и мыслях о рыжеволосом японце он и шатался. Даже не запомнил, как закончил службу и попрощался с Халлибел (хотя точно знал, что она просила ей позже позвонить). Но почему-то, уже поздно вечером, нашёл себя на пороге дома знакомой, к которой давненько не наведывался.

Не понимая, зачем он сюда притащился, Джаггерджак всё же постучал в дверь квартиры.  
Вскоре ему навстречу с пронзительным визгом вылетела пышногрудая девица с безумной копной волос, выкрашенных в мятный цвет.

— Гриммджо, сладкий! Я чувствовала, что ты скоро появишься! — Нэлл обвила руками его шею и смачно поцеловала в небритую щёку.

— Привет, куколка, — с игривой усмешкой, так быстро пришедшей на смену недавней задумчивости, промурлыкал тот, уже устраивая руки на её широких бедрах, — соскучилась?

— А как же! — Нэллиэль потащила его в квартиру.

Там, как всегда, нестерпимо воняло каким-то адским лаком для волос: этот запах Гриммджо на дух не переносил. Обстановка тоже нисколько не изменилась: повсюду беспорядок, цветастое женское шмотьё на любой поверхности, завалы претенциозно дорогой косметики, горы старых модных журналов на полках и смешение в воздухе самой разной парфюмерной химии, от которой Джаггерджаку напрочь отбивало всякое обоняние.

— Садись, — пригласила Нэллиэль, указывая на диван. Гриммджо же предпочёл вытянуть длинные ноги на полу, подложив за спину одну из диванных подушек, и девушка с беззаботной улыбкой опустилась рядом с ним. — Бедняжка, совсем заработался, — она сложила пухлые губы в бантик, жалостливо нахмурилась и запустила ладонь в его жёсткие голубые волосы, уложенные в стильную прическу, и принялась гладить, словно большого пса. Гриммджо прикрыл глаза от приятных ощущений.

— Было бы ещё терпимо, если бы не вся эта бумажная тягомотина с каждым делом, — прошипел Джаггерджак. О работе даже вспоминать не хотелось, поэтому он решить сменить тему, поинтересовавшись у девушки о её делах. Хотя ему это было абсолютно безразлично.

— О, тут такое случилось… — и на Гриммджо ожидаемо обрушился поток бессмысленной информации о каких-то совершенно глупых, но вселенски важных мелочах, что он позволил себе отключить мозг хоть ненадолго. Пропуская всё, что девушка говорила, мимо ушей, Джаггерджак наблюдал за смешными пантомимами, подкреплёнными активной жестикуляцией, которые выделывало лицо Нэлл, и позволял рукам слепо гладить ее молодое и упругое тело. Девушка нисколько не возражала, и её мягкая ухоженная кожа моментально вытеснила всякие навязчивые мысли из головы. Из-за добродушия и непосредственности Нэллиэль иногда напоминала ребенка.

Тут болтовня прервалась, и она любезно предложила Гриммджо угоститься молочным коктейлем. Тот согласился при условии, что в напитке будет алкоголь.

Девушка ушла на кухню, даже там не переставая рассказывать о чем-то «крайне важном и интересном», и только на пару минут звучание её голоса заглушило жужжание миксера. Вскоре подруга вернулась с двумя высокими запотевшими стаканами.

— …это был такой курьёз, когда её роскошный парик отклеился у виска, и всем стала видна бритая голова! — хихикала Нэлл, продолжая описывать комичный случай с какой-то дурой, одновременно протягивая своему гостю напиток. Гриммджо успел только вставить, что получилось слишком жидко, как Нэлл завела новый невероятный рассказ, словно и не услышав его комментария, — теперь уже о походе в парикмахерскую.

— Кстати, как тебе моя новая стрижка? — прервалась она и демонстративно тряхнула шикарной гривой волнистых волос.

— Что-то изменилось? — с невинным недоумением спросил Гриммджо, попивая и вправду жидкий, но оттого не менее приятный на вкус коктейль.

— Конечно! — Нэлл возмущённо выпучила на него глаза. — Они стали короче у подбородка, видишь, вот тут теперь пряди чуть закручиваются и так красиво обрамляют лицо…

Дальше Гриммджо не слушал и с лёгкой усмешкой, полулёжа на полу и иногда притрагиваясь к коктейлю, смотрел на неё. Но думал совершенно о другом. Неужели атмосфера полной бездумности и шикарная девушка рядом не могут стереть из головы образ этого Куросаки?! Почему он такой въедливый со своими проклятыми рыжими колючками?

Гриммджо не заметил, как оставил стакан недопитым на полу, как уставился в одну точку с таким сосредоточенным выражением на лице, что напрочь забыл о Нэлл и не обратил внимания, что та замолчала. Зато она видела, что сегодня с её гостем определенно что-то не то.

— О чем думаешь, Гримм? — девушка плавно опустилась рядом, стащив с дивана подушку, и легла, теперь вглядываясь в лицо Джаггерджака снизу-вверх. — У, какая складка, — тонкий пальчик с аккуратным накрашенным ногтем легонько надавил между его сведенных бровей, но даже тогда пронзительно-синие глаза не посмотрели на неё.

— Скажи, куколка, — приглушенно произнес Гриммджо, — как думаешь, шрамы могут быть красивыми?

— Что? Шрамы?! — Нэлл даже приподнялась и внимательнее вгляделась в его сосредоточенное лицо, услышав такой неожиданный вопрос. — Конечно, не могут! — уверенно заявила она, что, впрочем, было вполне предсказуемо. — Это же так некрасиво! Ну, некоторым особенно брутальным мужикам это, бывает, идет, если шрам аккуратненький и маленький. А вот если шрам есть у девушки, то для неё это катастрофа. Я вот обожглась в детстве о раскаленную сковороду, и, смотри, вот тут, на запястье осталось тёмное пятнышко. Сколько времени и средств я потратила, чтоб его свести (ну, понимаешь, некрасиво же, если даже браслет надену), а ему хоть бы что! Так что, нет, шрамы — это некрасиво. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — только после душераздирающего рассказа о своем детском шраме её заинтересовала причина странного вопроса.

— Да так, — уклончиво отозвался Гриммджо, машинально наматывая на палец волнистый локон неестественного мятного оттенка. Он снова даже не смотрел на неё.

Нэлл, устав от такого открытого игнорирования, вдруг забралась к нему на бедра, положила руки на широкие мускулистые плечи, обтянутые тёмно-синей водолазкой, и наклонилась к его сухим губам, чтобы сладко и долго поцеловать. Гриммджо ответил на поцелуй, но без особого энтузиазма, а когда Нэллиэль опустила руку на его ремень, уже позвякивая металлической пряжкой, вовсе остановил, перехватив за запястье.

— Не сегодня, — тихо прошептал он в ее полные губы, ласково поглаживая мягкое бедро, и наконец-то поднял глаза. Их морозная синева будто была поглощена сама собой, и Нэлл всё инстинктивно поняла. Она слезла с Джаггерджака, теперь просто устраиваясь под боком, и белой рукой обняла поперек крепкого пресса. Девушка то ли огорченно, то ли облегченно вздохнула, как-то расслабляясь в его сильных руках.

— И ладно. Всё равно этот раз был бы последним, — проронила она.

— Почему? — удивился Гриммджо.

— Ну, — на розовых губах Нэлл распустилась глупая счастливая улыбка, — у меня скоро будет парень.

— Что значит «скоро будет»? — Джаггерджак спросил это таким будничным тоном, что Нэлл поняла: прекращение встреч их его ничуть не огорчало, как, впрочем, и её саму. Их секс всегда проходил без малейших обязательств, и лишь тогда, когда обоим хотелось приятно провести время с искусным партнером.

— Есть один милашка, которому я нравлюсь. И он тоже мне нравится, — хихикнула девушка. — Думаю, скоро он перестанет тянуть кота за хвост и предложит встречаться. По его взгляду всё понятно!

— Молодец, — только и сказал Гриммджо.

— А тебе нужна девушка? Могу познакомить с одной моей подругой, Бекки. Она лыжница, высокая смуглая брюнетка. Вы бы с ней вместе неплохо смотрелись…

Иногда Гриммджо казалось, что всем женщинам только и была охота свести его уже с кем-нибудь.

— Не люблю спортсменок, — брезгливо усмехнулся он, — они жёсткие, — и шутливо куснул Нелл за оголенное белое плечо. Та через смех взвизгнула что-то наподобие «Прекрати! Щекотно же!».

Теперь, когда их непродолжительные и безобязательственные отношения по негласному согласию обоих подходили к концу, Гриммджо ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться домой.

Дождь за окном сошёл на мелкое покрапывание, и даже затянутое тёмными облаками небо немного посветлело.

Уже в прихожей Неллиэль в последний раз томно поцеловала его и крепко обняла, шепча какую-то ванильную ерунду про то, как ей было хорошо с ним и что они остаются самыми лучшими друзьями. Гриммджо только усмехнулся, назвав её своей куколкой в последний раз. Он уже охладел к этой красивой и ласковой девушке, с которой его, однако, больше ничего не связывало. Не оборачиваясь, Джаггерджак вышел за дверь.

***

 

Подъезжая к дому, Гриммджо не мог решить, звонить ему Халлибел или лучше сразу лечь спать с надеждой, что никаких фокусов посреди ночи больше не случится. Джаггерджак, всё еще взвешивая оба варианта, вышел из машины, и его как-то неконтролируемо потянуло посмотреть на окна Куросаки как раз в тот момент, когда из его дома выходил высоченный, выше Джаггерджака, мускулистый, словно скала, темнокожий парень (или мужик?). И эта громадина махнула на прощание огромной лапищей промелькнувшей в дверях знакомой до рези в глазах рыжей макушке.

И тут внутри у Гриммджо всё разом забурлило, закипело: он почему-то решил, будто эта шпала сейчас не просто так поздно прощался с Куросаки, а вторгся на его, Гриммджо, территорию, не боясь остаться впоследствии со свёрнутой шеей.

Такую непредсказуемую реакцию Джаггерджак объяснить себе не мог, но высокий парень, видимо, почувствовал тяжёлый взгляд, которым его провожали злые синие глаза, и обернулся. Эти двое мгновенно поняли, что, мягко говоря, не понравились друг другу. Незнакомец натянул на голову капюшон и, не спеша, скрылся из виду.

Стоило ему завернуть за угол, как Гриммджо, будто пружина, расслабляющаяся после сжатия, со свистом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы горячий пар во влажный стылый воздух и расправил почему-то сведённые судорогой до этого плечи. Джаггерджак даже не заметил, как сильно сжал кулаки: ногти врезались в кожу ладони, оставив на ней красноватые полумесяцы.

Вместо того, чтобы спросить себя о причине такой неприязни к совершенно незнакомому человеку, Джаггерджак с той же злобой вперил взгляд в соседский дом, свет из окон первого этажа которого мягко рассеивал отсырелый вечерний сумрак. Проклятый Куросаки Ичиго мучил его весь день напролёт, не давая сосредоточиться на таких важных вещах, как работа, например.

Гриммджо посетила светлая мысль: «Может, стоит открутить ему его рыжую башку?»

Джаггерджак не позвонил напарнице: Тия опять начала бы ворчать. Гриммджо просто отрубил телефон и решил лечь спать. Но как бы он ни кутался в одеяло, как бы ни жмурил глаза, а через узкий зазор между плотными шторами в его спальню всё равно проникал тонкий жёлтый лучик света, который падал от окна спальни Куросаки: тот ложиться не собирался.

«Этот японец даже поспать спокойно не дает», — продолжал мучить себя Джаггерджак.

Он ещё полчаса пялился на этот лучик, что разрезал комнату напополам. В конце концов, не выдержал — встал с постели и, не включая света, чуть отодвинул тяжёлую ткань штор.

В соседнем окне Гриммджо увидел знакомого парня. Тот сидел за столом прямо перед окном и, низко склонив рыжую голову, что-то сосредоточенно писал, поэтому, слава всем богам, не мог заметить выглядывающего Джаггерджака.

— Когда он уже повесит у себя ёбаные шторы…

Отойдя от окна, Гриммджо начал искать в темноте какие-нибудь штаны.

***

 

У Ичиго болела шея от долгого сидения в неудобной позе: сказывалась нехорошая привычка «писать носом». Он откинулся на спинку стула, с удовольствием потянулся, хрустнув пальцами, и скользнул взглядом по стеклу, за которым светлела стена соседнего дома с квадратом занавешенного чёрного окна. Оно вновь натолкнуло Куросаки на мысль о необходимости покупки штор: без них в новом доме он чувствовал себя почти что голым, уязвимым, будто жил у всех на виду. Поразмыслив, Ичиго вывел приоритет спальни в этом деле.

После ухода Чада он не знал, чем себя занять: ложиться спать абсолютно не хотелось, потому что в пульсирующей голове тревожно нарастал знакомый гул, не сулящий ничего хорошего. Так что парень решил взяться за учебники по анатомии и дописать парочку конспектов, надеясь уморить себя так, чтобы потом упасть на кровать мертвецом и не видеть никаких сновидений те несколько часов сна, которые бы остались до подъёма. Но мелкие печатные буквы то разбегались по бумаге, то сбирались на странице одной сплошной кляксой, отчего сосредоточиться на чтении оказывалось крайне трудно.

Да, не зря Чад оглядывал его так тревожно: Ичиго действительно заметно похирел по сравнению с прошлым собой: похудел так, что кожа казалась уже натянутой не на крепкие мышцы, а в основном на торчащие кости; здоровый яркий загар практически исчез, да и фиолетовые круги под глазами выдавали его с потрохами.

Куросаки прекрасно знал, как измождённо выглядит. Но с периодически напрочь пропадающим аппетитом ничего сделать не мог: причиной этому наверняка частично служило вынужденное недосыпание, но отдыхать как следует не позволяла загруженность учёбой.

Устав от грустных мыслей, Ичиго решил проветриться, и собрался выйти на улицу: он всегда любил запах, который оставлял после себя затяжной осенний дождь. Несмотря на меланхолию, которую нагоняло смешение аромата сырых листьев и холодной грязной воды, оно отлично успокаивало нервы, а вкупе с ночной прохладой бодрило. Поэтому уже через пару минут Куросаки сидел на ступеньках крыльца и полной грудью вдыхал осеннюю свежесть. У земли холодно поддувало, поэтому Ичиго зябко ёжился в своем лёгком джемпере.

Утонувшая во мраке улица, утыканная одинокими стражами-фонарями, была пустынна, словно в начальном кадре какого-нибудь второсортного фильма ужасов. Оттого Ичиго совсем не ожидал увидеть знакомую плечистую фигуру мужчины, который стремительно направлялся в темноте прямо к нему.

Беспардонно перемахнув через забор, он пересёк чужой двор, остановился перед сидящим на ступеньках Куросаки и вперил в него хмурый взгляд. Тот сидел, обхватив себя руками от холода, и с недоумением смотрел снизу-вверх на недовольного и молчащего Гриммджо.

— Привет, — не сумел придумать ничего лучше Ичиго. Он не знал, что сказать соседу, о чем спросить, потому что не представлял, зачем тот снова пришел к нему. Неужели Куросаки опять что-то вытворил, разозлил Джаггерджака и даже не заметил этого?

— Почему ты, дьявол тебя подери, до сих пор не спишь? — рыкнул на него Гриммджо, оттягивая большими пальцами карманы своей куртки. Он был так угрюм, со смешно взъерошенными, торчащими во все стороны волосами, и смотрел на Ичиго до того укоризненно, что вводил парня в полнейшее замешательство: тот опасался хоть как-то комментировать озвученный вопрос.

— Ну… Я дышу. Воздухом, — это прозвучало дико нелепо.

Джаггерджак издал странный звук — будто выплюнул смешок через сжатые зубы. Казалось, он нервничал, собираясь что-то спросить или, наоборот, колебался не спрашивать. Во всяком случае, его поведение заставляло Ичиго нервничать.

— А что это за парень сегодня у тебя был? Такой высокий, тёмный, — внезапно прошипел Гриммджо, устремив на Ичиго особенно жуткие в темноте леденящие синие глаза. В их суженных зрачках мигали звериные искорки.

— Что?.. А какое тебе вообще дело?! — возмутился Ичиго, сощурившись. — Отвечать я не обязан.

Он разозлил Джаггерджака: тот хищно обнажил зубы, пнув ногой, обутой в тяжёлый ботинок, нижнюю ступеньку, на которую Ичиго опустил закоченевшие ступни. Но, прежде чем Куросаки успел послать его куда подальше (такое поведение уже не лезло ни в какие рамки), как мужчина внезапно уселся рядом с ним, недовольно пыхтя облачками пара в холодной ночи.

— Клянусь, я тебя или придушу когда-нибудь, или… — проворчал Гриммджо, задумчиво косясь на Куросаки.

— Или что?!

Всё это уже было жутко подозрительно. Ичиго с опаской поглядывал на соседа, который сидел сейчас настолько близко, что парень ощущал исходящий от него жар.

Джаггерджак не ответил, продолжая загадочно смотреть из-под упавших на лоб голубых прядей.

— Сегодня вторник? — внезапно спросил он.

— Да…

— Эй, Куросаки, — Гриммджо растянул губы в хитрой усмешке, близко наклонившись к лицу Ичиго, будто собираясь рассказать какой-то секрет. Тот лишь успел подумать, что скорость смены настроения у этого мужика намекала на явные проблемы с психикой, как щёку опалило чужим горячим дыханием. — Хочешь повеселиться?

Ичиго определённо разговаривал с сумасшедшим.


	4. Chapter 4

— Не понимаю, зачем я сел к тебе в машину… — будто бы размышляя вслух, обронил Ичиго, искоса поглядывая на Гриммджо, который на какой-то немыслимой и, определённо, запрещённой скорости гнал автомобиль по городу, увозя Куросаки в неизвестном направлении.

Он не верил Джаггерджаку ни на йоту. Парень подозревал, что, вполне вероятно, Гриммджо вёз его в лес, где собирался расчленить, а затем расфасовать кусочки тела по пакетам, чтобы потом добрый месяц как ни в чем не бывало жрать его молодое мясо: за хитрой рожей Гриммджо мог скрываться и психопат, и двинутый каннибал или вообще какое-нибудь мистическое чудовище. Ичиго бы не удивился, что Гриммджо оборотень, например. Но по мелькавшим за окном в психоделическом потоке огням Куросаки убедился, что они до сих пор находились в черте города. Значит, лес пунктом назначения не являлся. Во всяком случае, пока.

— Может, из-за моей обворожительной улыбки? — Гриммджо кровожадно оскалился, поворачиваясь к нему, и Ичиго запаниковал: тот совсем перестал следить за дорогой.

— Сомневаюсь. Рули нормально! — Куросаки остервенело вцепился в ремень безопасности. Хорошо, что успел пристегнуться, подумал он, прежде чем машина рванула с места, словно ракета, стартовавшая с космодрома.

Гриммджо фыркнул и отвернулся с важным видом, не обращая внимания на испуг своего пассажира. Сам он не пристегнулся — наверное, никогда об этом и не задумывался.

Если бы они так не летели, Ичиго бы не знал, куда себя деть. Предложение соседа, этого совершенно незнакомого ему мужчины, чокнутого Джаггерджака, «повеселиться» прозвучало донельзя нелепо: они едва знали друг друга. Но, несмотря на своё осторожное отношение к незнакомцам, Ичиго, будто марионетка в руках кукловода, который незаметно подёргал за невидимые ниточки, взял куртку, запер дом и уехал с ним на его шикарной тачке, забыв о том, что с раннего утра начиналась смена в больнице. Но нет же, Куросаки задвинул здравый смысл подальше и плюнул на с детства въевшееся в подкорку мозга строжайшее правило: никогда не садиться в машину к незнакомцу, даже если тот суёт под нос конфетку в красивой обёртке или со слезами уверяет, что родителей сожрал Годзилла, а он просто дальний родственник.

Дело было вовсе не в "обворожительной улыбке". Может, Ичиго и сошёл незаметно для самого себя с ума (или Гриммджо оказался искусным манипулятором), но он просто устал от однообразия своей жизни, которое не исчезло даже после переезда. Гриммджо же озарял это однообразие одним своим присутствием, словно прожигающий беззвёздное ночное небо горящий метеорит. Джаггерджаку было плевать, насколько Ичиго обезображен шрамами, и на то, что парень не проявлял к нему самому особого интереса даже после случая с выброшенным зеркалом. Наоборот, сегодняшняя выходка наталкивала Куросаки на мысль, что это Гриммджо хотел привлечь его внимание.

А ещё Ичиго чувствовал, что сосед неплохо отвлекал его: не давал гнить в сюрреалистичных, как стеклянные домики, кошмарах, что отравляли пустую жизнь Куросаки.

— Это что, свидание? — деланно небрежным тоном спросил он спустя пару минут, намеренно внимательно вглядываясь в скользящую перед глазами дорогу. Вопрос он задал опасный: так Ичиго мог дать толчок развитию их корявых отношений в том направлении, к которому был совершенно не готов.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание? — ровным голосом задал вопрос на вопрос и так ушел от ответа Гриммджо. Он тоже, не отрываясь, смотрел на дорогу, и теперь Ичиго никак не мог понять смысл его поведения, как, впрочем, и недавний эмоциональный всплеск у крыльца.

«Мудак. Тоже мне провокатор», — Куросаки благоразумно промолчал, отвернувшись.

Молчание продолжалось до того момента, пока Гриммджо не сбавил скорость и Ичиго не разглядел, что они теперь колесили по какому-то подозрительному району. Один его вид уже намекал на то, что это была обитель всей преступной касты их города: разбитые фонари, тёмные подворотни, грязные, заваленные всяким мусором тротуары в выбоинах; малоприглядные дома — все в отвратительных граффити и каких-то содранных афишах. Редко попадающиеся прохожие отличались характерной бандитской наружностью.

— Куда ты меня привёз? — Куросаки смотрел на всё это, как смотрят на дохлую кошку, которую уже не один раз переехали: с брезгливостью и парадоксальным подозрением, что она ещё дышит.

— Сюрприз! — Гриммджо будто подпитывался нервозностью Ичиго. Его усмешка могла намекать как на что-то забавное, так и на нечто запредельно ужасное.

— Это даже не смешно.

Они внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. Такого пофигизма, как в глазах Гриммджо, Ичиго ещё не видел ни у кого.

— Но зато интересно.

Если бы у дьявола были человеческие глаза, они были бы синими. Если бы дьявол говорил на человеческом языке, то его голос звучал бы, как голос Гриммджо. Так Ичиго подумал, когда попал в плен его глаз: Джаггерджак словно жилы из него тянул, когда смотрел — настолько его взгляд был тяжёлым и цепким.

— Ты что, испугался, рыжик? — издевался Гриммджо, аккуратно заезжая в неприметный тёмный проулок: там не горел ни один фонарь и стояла только куча переполненных мусорных баков. Заканчивалась подворотня тупиком. Тут он и заглушил мотор.

— Ещё чего!

Если Джаггерджак проверял его на прочность, то Ичиго выдержал — тот довольно усмехнулся самыми уголками губ, сказав: «Выходим».

Ночь оказалось довольно холодной и сырой, а Ичиго в спешке не взял ни шарфа, ни перчаток. Даже в карманах пальцы мерзли, а за ворот куртки уже упала пара ледяных капель с крыши, заставив Куросаки забавно вздрогнуть. В этом вонючем закоулке он успел пожалеть, что поехал вместе с Джаггерджаком непонятно куда, непонятно зачем, и теперь начинал грезить лишь о горячей ванне и уютной, тёплой постели.

Гриммджо же в своей расстёгнутой кожаной куртке, казалось, ничуть не мёрз.

— Не смотри ты так на меня! — хихикнул он, с трудом поймав в полумраке недовольный взгляд Ичиго: в подворотню еле пробивался дохлый свет фонаря на углу улицы. — Давай, пошли. Протрясём косточки. Покажу тебе что-то интересное…

Ичиго поплотнее застегнул не слишком тёплую куртку и нехотя последовал за Джаггерджаком.

Они вышли из проулка на узкую и грязную улочку с неказистыми, прилипшими друг к другу домами, мелкие оконца которых жёлтыми дырками прожигали пелену ночи в неровное решето. Затем долго заворачивали то туда, то сюда, петляя по отталкивающему кварталу, уходя куда-то далеко, откуда Ичиго сам, без Гриммджо, ни за что бы не смог вернуться назад.

Эта часть района, где, похоже, располагались какие-то сомнительные развлекательные заведения, была довольно оживлённой: прохожих встречалось больше, но эти люди заставляли Ичиго желать перейти на другую сторону улицы, когда проходили мимо.

Вскоре Гриммджо довёл его до старого, стоящего особняком на просторной улице кирпичного здания с множеством чёрных оконец. Нижний этаж этого здания, похоже, был устроен под бар — над входом висела облупленная, мерцающая голубым неоном вывеска со странным названием «Зубы в стакане». Но в баре никого не оказалось. Лишь на истрёпанной, качающейся на двери картонке розовым маркером было размашисто нацарапано «Открыто», несмотря на поздний час. За грязной, блестевшей от жира и отполированной сотней локтей стойкой бара никто не стоял, а все столики пустовали.

Тем не менее, Гриммджо спокойно, без колебаний, прошагал дальше в глубь помещения. Там, в пыльном, пропахшем алкоголем мраке слух следующего за ним по пятам Куросаки начал улавливать приглушённые, но какие-то совершенно непередаваемые жуткие завывания, крики словно нескольких десятков озверевших людей, безудержный гогот, по-видимому, множества пьяных мужиков, обрывки музыки и прочий неразборчивый гвалт, доносящийся как будто откуда-то снизу. И правда, паркет у него под ногами слегка подрагивал, почти что вибрировал, то ли из-за ударов, идущих из-под пола, то ли из-за устроенного под баром Ада, где, по-видимому, во всю плясали черти, вилами подгоняя грешников в рычащем пламени.

«Ну точно, он же вылитый чёрт», — про себя фыркнул Ичиго, найдя в дымной темноте чуть поблескивающие мистическим огнём глаза Гриммджо. Они дико ему улыбнулись.

— Ты же не трусишь, а, Куросаки? — промурлыкал Джаггерджак Ичиго едва ли не в ухо, будто и не стоял только что поодаль. Куросаки нервно сглотнул.

— Показывай уже свой сюрприз.

— Уу-у, вот такая решительность мне по душе, — ухо Куросаки вновь защекотало горячее дыхание, послав вниз по позвоночнику табун мурашек. Но оно так же внезапно исчезло, а затем вонючую темень помещения со скрипом разрубил луч слабого красноватого света, который вскоре превратился в прямоугольный проход. Только Гриммджо открыл невидимую до этого дверь, и несмолкающие крики и шум стали громче в несколько раз. Оказывается, там этот бедлам и происходил: за дверью куда-то вниз вела бетонная лестница.

Поманив за собой своего спутника, Гриммджо начал спускаться — Ичиго за ним, прикрыв дверь. Сердце у Куросаки застучало сильнее, а сам он в те несколько секунд, что они спускались по лестнице, от волнения не мог и представить, что сейчас увидит. И того, что Ичиго затем увидел, он точно никак не ожидал.

Подвальное помещение оказалось огромным: снаружи ни за что и не догадаешься, что под зданием скрывается столько пространства.

Оранжевые лучи прожекторов на высоченном потолке распределяли здесь свет как-то неравномерно: освещена была только середина, углы же оставались в тени. Воздух застоялся душной и жаркой толщей от людского дыхания, потому что этот подвал был забит потной, беспрестанно движущейся на месте и что-то орущей многочисленной человеческой массой. Сквозь неё Ичиго видел только натянутую до потолка металлическую сетку в центре, которая образовывала что-то вроде клетки…

Люди стояли спиной к вошедшим Гриммджо и Ичиго: видимо, были полностью поглощены тем, что происходило где-то дальше. Они улюлюкали и кричали так громко, что разобрать ничего толком не получалось.

Но сквозь этот ор и бухающие откуда-то басы агрессивной музыки пробивался один отчётливый, дребезжащий от того же азарта голос, усиленный громкоговорителем:

— …Кальмар делает стремительный рывок, заходит сбоку, наносит уда-а-ар?!.. Нет, ему не дают провернуть хитрый маневр! Лесоруб успевает увернуться и контратакует! Ого-го, похоже, наш сегодняшний претендент вошел в раж!..

Толпа восторженно завопила, наваливаясь вперёд.

— …только посмотрите, какая ярость! По-настоящему звериная ярость!..

Ичиго стоял столбом, с отвисшей челюстью и, кажется, до сих пор не понимал, куда попал. Правда, поразмышлять над этим ему не дали: Гриммджо подхватил под локоть и, как паровоз упрямо и неуклонно тянет за собой вагон, потащил в самую гущу толпы, не стесняясь расталкивать локтями матерящихся на него окружающих.

Когда они с трудом продрались к центру помещения — к сетке, — Гриммджо толкнул Ичиго к непонятно откуда взявшемуся металлическому бортику, и, из-за напирающей сзади возбуждённой толпы, встал за его спиной. Руками Джаггерджак опёрся о бортик по бокам от Куросаки, как бы заключая того в объятия. Такой жест показался Ичиго совершенно неуместным и почему-то слишком интимным для них и для ситуации в целом. Но возразить он не мог: орали так, что Куросаки не слышал собственный голос. Хотя у Гриммджо всё-таки было оправдание своим действиям: находясь за спиной, он мог говорить Ичиго прямо в ухо, и тот разбирал его слова.

— Смотри!

Одно слово будто бы снова лизнуло огнём уже обожжённую щёку, и Ичиго опустил глаза, наблюдая поистине варварское зрелище. Теперь он почти что понял, куда его затащил Гриммджо: видел пару раз по телевизору в каких-то боевиках подобные бои без правил. Только здешние не шли ни в какое сравнение с киношной показухой.

Два дюжих мужика на углублённом в полу метра на полтора ринге драли друг друга, словно бешеные собаки: у одного — жилистого блондина в трико — нос и губы на красной роже были разбиты в кровь. Он, кажется, уже едва стоял на ногах — взгляд его совсем размылся, — но ещё умудрялся не только уворачиваться, но и бить в ответ.

Другой рядом со своим противником напоминал огромного орка: страшный детина со вздувшимися на спине и руках мускулами, в одних насквозь промокших от пота красных шёлковых трусах. Этот показался Ичиго опаснее первого. И не только потому, что он не шатался и двигался быстро, нанося блондину частые мощные удары. Скорее, из-за его безумного, нечеловеческого выражения побагровевшего лица: он явно себя уже не контролировал — позволил возобладать над рассудком первобытному, требующему лишь одного убийства и крови хищному инстинкту.

Вот этот верзила прогнулся, весь подобрался, одним точным движением ударил противника в область солнечного сплетения, будто тараном, и вышиб из блондина дух: тот закачался, ещё не падая, но его руки плетьми повисли вдоль тела.

Публика на этом моменте будто бы сошла с ума: кто-то пронзительно завизжал, кажется, девушка; кто-то заголосил: «Так его! Добивай!», и толпа дружно начала напирать к рингу.

Гриммджо оказался вынужден вплотную прижаться к спине Куросаки, и Ичиго почувствовал, что его грудь вибрирует от смеха.

— Это было так неизящно, — хихикнул Джаггерджак, снова припав к его уху и заставив Ичиго сжаться от щекотного дыхания.

— Вы видели это?! — орал непонятно откуда комментатор. — Лесоруб не оставляет Кальмару ни шанса на победу, но Кальмар ещё стоит! Остался решающий удар, вы согласны?!

— Да-а! — пророкотала в ответ публика.

Слыша это, тот, кто звался Лесорубом, дико захохотал и, на потеху народу, деланно медленно, почти театрально и будто бы даже пританцовывая, нанёс блондину сокрушающий удар в челюсть, окончательно того вырубив. Противник свалился без сознания, выбывая из неравного боя. Ликующей толпе его страдания — только в удовольствие.

«Они наверняка еще жалеют, что крови маловато», — с отвращением подумал Ичиго.

— Побеждае-е-т… Лесору-у-уб! БРАВО!

Помещение взорвалось аплодисментами вместе с оглушающим рёвом победителя.

— Пошли, — Гриммджо снова куда-то потащил ошарашенного Ичиго, но на этот раз — вдоль бортика, к другому концу ринга.

Люди толкались больно, остервенело пытаясь продвинуться ближе к сетке, и Ичиго сильнее уцепился за руку Джаггерджака, стараясь не потерять из виду его широкую спину и копну растрёпанных голубых волос в этом беснующемся человеческом море. Внезапно тот остановился, и из-за плеча Гриммджо Куросаки заметил подошедшего к ним грузного лысого мужчину с густыми усами цвета соломы и сложенными на объёмной груди волосатыми ручищами. Он вышел из-за небольшого, тоже металлического, ограждения, где за обшарпанным столом сидел тощий чернокожий парнишка с сумасшедшим афро и микрофоном в руках — видимо, тот самый комментатор.

Близко посаженные голубые глаза не знакомого Ичиго мужчины сощурились, усы затопорщились кверху, жёлтые зубы обнажились в улыбке, и он с распростёртыми объятиями подошёл к Гриммджо.

— Охо-хо, вернулся наш блудный котик! — басовито захохотал он, увесистой лапой хлопая Джаггерджака по плечу.

— Привет, Мёрф, — тоже оскалился тот и с интересом оглядел, по-видимому, своего старого знакомого. Ичиго внимательно вслушивался: очень трудно было разобрать разговор в непрекращающемся гвалте. — Как дела идут?

— Да как видишь, — выражение лица Мёрфа изменилось: он, нахмурив выжженные солнцем брови, недовольно посмотрел вниз, где Лесоруб расхаживал по рингу, словно лев, ожидающий следующую жертву. — Сволочи из Южного квартала притащили сегодня вот это недоразумение, но я не мог не пустить его на бои, ты же понимаешь. А он вон, только что второго бедолагу Паркинса на койку отправил. У того больше нет бойцов — уже волосы на репе рвет, хотя чего там рвать… Так что Южный квартал нам хорошенько нос утрёт, если я никого не выставлю, — он снова загадочно прищурился, ещё пристальней всматриваясь в Гриммджо. — Ну, а ты? Поглядеть пришёл или как?

— Или как, — двусмысленно усмехнулся Гриммджо, так же деловито складывая руки на груди. Ичиго не видел его лица, но был готов поклясться, что он опять жутко и пафосно скалился. Толпа вокруг неистово требовала: «Бойца! Бойца! Бойца!». — Я выйду. Только не от имени Паркинса — нахуй этого осла, — а сам по себе.

Сказать, что Ичиго сильно удивился, услышав это — ничего не сказать. Он изумлённо пялился на определённо чокнувшегося Джаггерджака, который не переставал расшатывать его, и без того неустойчивую, психику.

— Этого-то я и ждал, сынок! — загудел Мёрф, ещё несколько раз отбив плечо Джаггерджака. — Завалишь его — получишь сверх обычной доли.

— До-оговорились, — нараспев произнёс Гриммджо, нетерпеливо качнувшись на каблуках. Ичиго показалось, что его особенно прельщала перспектива получить немалые, судя по всему, деньги.

— Куинн, — Мёрф повернулся к парнишке с афро. Тот перевёл на них горящие чёрные глаза, и его губы сложились в идеальное «о», стоило только заметить Гриммджо, уже стягивающего куртку, — объявляй, — многозначительным тоном сказал мужчина. Куинн быстро и понятливо закивал, возвращаясь к микрофону, и, глубоко вздохнув, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.

Но, прежде чем он успел хоть что-то объявить, Гриммджо наконец развернулся и почтил Куросаки своим вниманием — вручил ему свою тяжёлую кожаную куртку и ботинки. А затем пристально заглянул в глаза.

— На этот раз смотри очень внимательно, Кур-р-росаки, — его голос вибрировал от напряжения и нетерпения зайти в клетку к монстру, а усмешка, жутко разрезавшая лицо, пугала Ичиго.

— Ты обалдел?! Ты же там сдохнешь! — прокричал тот ему, разрываясь от кипящей где-то внутри злости и такой ненужной тревоги за этого человека. Ну, в самом деле, почему сердце Ичиго начинало заходиться бешеным галопом, стоило ему представить, как Лесоруб пробивает Джаггерджаку грудь своими двухсотпудовыми кулачищами?

Видя весь букет противоречивых эмоций на его лице, Гриммджо лишь ненормально рассмеялся.

— Не бойся, дорогуша. Эта гора мяса ни за что меня не завалит.

Последние слова прозвучали зловеще, и, не успел Ичиго опомниться, как Гриммджо уже оказался в другом конце помещения, забираясь через невидимую до этого дверь в сетке и спрыгивая на ринг под оглушающий дребезг голоса Куинна:

— Да-а-амы и господа! Встречайте знаменитого бойца Северного квартала, а-а-абсолютного чемпиона нашего ринга — ПА-А-АНТЕР-Р-РУ!

«Пантера. Ох, как вычурно», — успел скривиться Ичиго, прежде чем чуть не оглох: однажды, сотню лет тому назад, он пошел с Ренджи за компанию на рок-концерт какой-то популярной тогда группы, но сейчас мог с уверенностью утверждать, что даже там так не орали, как здесь, стоило прозвучать всего одному слову: _Пантера._

Толпа издала такой визг, будто бы Гриммджо уже победил. Причём отчётливее слышались немногочисленные и пронзительные женские голоса.

Ичиго притиснулся ближе к бортику, наклонился вперед и прижал крепче к себе вещи Джаггерджака, чтобы не потерять их и не упустить ничего из предстоящего шоу.

Уже оказавшись на ринге, Гриммджо воспринял бурную реакцию публики на своё появление как нечто само собой разумеющееся: с самодовольным видом прошелся вдоль одной стороны ринга — решил покрасоваться.

Откуда-то сверху ему скинули потёртые белые перчатки (насколько Куросаки разглядел, для смешанных единоборств*), и Джаггерджак ловко их натянул, пару раз сжав кулаки на проверку. После этого он подвернул до колен свои домашние спортивные штаны, в которых и вышел к Ичиго, заправил в них майку и только после всех этих словно бы намеренно показушных приготовлений повернулся к противнику. Лица верзилы Ичиго не видел — Лесоруб стоял к нему спиной, — но зато видел, как напряглись мышцы на этой великанской спине: Лесоруб определённо представлял, на что способен Джаггерджак, и в этот раз, видимо, не рассчитывал на красивую победу. Бой обещал быть жарким, и публика тоже это понимала.

Тут свет одного из прожекторов осветил фигуру вышедшей на ринг пышногрудой блондинки в кожаном бикини и с боксёрским гонгом в руках. Она ударила по нему молоточком, после чего, красиво продефилировав по рингу, удалилась. Схватка началась одновременно с новым музыкальным битом.

Гриммджо первым пришёл в движение. Плавными широкими шагами он обходил Лесоруба по кругу, иногда припрыгивая на одной ноге, и выглядел абсолютно спокойным и уверенным в себе: на его губах гуляла шальная, но весёлая усмешка. Лесоруб тоже волочился вдоль ринга, и они начали кружить друг перед другом, словно два запертых в одной клетке хищника.

До Ичиго донеслись обрывки чужого разговора, и, услышав «Пантера», он стал осторожно прислушиваться.

— …ставлю двадцатку: этого петушка Пантере не завалить! — самоуверенно заявил кто-то.

— Ну ты и лох.

— Ага… Кончай пиздеть хуйню… Пантера ни разу не проиграл, и этого Халка ему уложить — всё равно что лампочку вкрутить!

— …потому что он охрененно дерётся…

— …только деньги на ветер пустишь, ха-ха…

Похоже, Гриммджо здесь слыл фаворитом среди завсегдатаев, понял Ичиго.

Закончив подслушивать, он натянул на голову капюшон куртки и, опустив его пониже, полностью сосредоточился на бое, потому что Лесоруб уже ринулся в атаку: занес свой кулачище высоко и напрягся для удара. Сердце Куросаки на миг болезненно сжалось, но, когда Лесоруб достиг Гриммджо, тот изящно и быстро прогнулся под его рукой и нанёс короткий, но резкий удар в область печени странно сложенной ладонью — подогнув первые фаланги. Джаггерджак тут же шустро отскочил в сторону, чтобы Лесоруб не успел сгрести его другой рукой.

Удар оказался ощутимым: Лесоруб согнулся и сморщил лицо от боли, но она, очевидно, только разозлила его — он вновь с животным рёвом понёсся на Гриммджо. Тот вовремя отскочил и следующие пару минут просто изматывал неповоротливого противника. Джаггерджак прыгал из угла в угол, пока Лесоруб пытался достать его, и ни на секунду не прекращал кошмарно усмехаться, хотя и получил в подарок парочку синяков.

Гриммджо будто танцевал. Ичиго видел в его движениях смешение нескольких боевых техник, но смог узнать только парочку приемов каратэ и общую манеру движения капоэйры. По сравнению с Джаггерджаком Лесоруб казался неуклюжей и уродливой каланчой. Теперь Куросаки понимал, почему Гриммджо не боялся проиграть или получить тяжелую травму: он попросту был проворнее, ловчее и сохранял холодную расчетливость под смеющейся маской, не испытывая тупой ярости, что застилала сейчас глаза Лесорубу. Джаггерджак бил, казалось бы, слабо и неэффективно, но его удары всегда точно приходились на самые уязвимые места человеческого тела, так что вскоре противник начал издыхать. Из-за своих габаритов этому великану было крайне трудно поспеть за всё же уступающим ему в объёме мышц, но оттого более гибким Гриммджо.

Почуяв превосходство соперника, Лесоруб избрал другую тактику: сложил руки перед лицом, защищаясь. Он подобрался, сгруппировался, чтобы дать себе легкую передышку и после нанести решающий удар — как в предшествующем бое с тем несчастным блондином.

Но Гриммджо и это понял. Исход поединка уже зависел от того, кто атакует раньше. Поэтому, не медля, Джаггерджак сделал выпад вперед, жёсткой ступней в одном носке ударяя Лесоруба по коленной чашечке. Результат оказался соответствующим: тот взвыл от боли, припадая на другое колено и опускаясь, чтобы так удобно оказаться перед Гриммджо…

Джаггерджак уже праздновал победу, скача перед ним то на одной ноге, то на другой, и иронично склонил голову, будто бы прикидывая: бить или не бить?

У зрителей имелось однозначное мнение на этот счет: сейчас их бывшего любимчика, который казался несомненным королём сегодняшнего ринга, превращал в отбивную кое-кто покруче, _истинный король_ , и это представление приводило людей в безудержный восторг.

Оставался финальный штрих. И Гриммджо сделал его, крутанувшись волчком и ударив пяткой с разворота Лесорубу прямо в лицо. После такого тот уже не поднялся, кулем завалившись на спину.

Джаггерджак купался в бешеных овациях, пока побежденного «лесовика» утаскивали с ринга. Его бахвальство вызывало у Ичиго лишь снисходительную улыбку, хотя он не мог не признать, что бой его действительно впечатлил. Куросаки ни разу не видел таких отточенных, аккуратных, но вместе с тем удивительно изящных движений, поэтому признал, что мастерство Гриммджо достойно уважения.

Задумчиво провожая глазами выбирающегося из клетки Джаггерджака, Ичиго осознал, что ему уже надоели постоянные толчки со всех сторон то в бока, то в спину, поэтому он решил вылезти из толпы: та явно не собиралась расходиться. Куросаки показалось, что Гриммджо и так без проблем его найдет.

Вылезти оказалось сложнее, чем пролезть: Ичиго отдавили все ноги, да и сам он наступил на парочку чьих-то ботинок; кто-то больно заехал ему ладонью по лицу, сбив с головы капюшон, и Куросаки чуть не выронил куртку соседа.

Кое-как он таки преодолел плотную стену из человеческих тел. Ичиго остановился у кирпичной стены, пытаясь отдышаться, и внезапный голос, возникший словно из ниоткуда, его сильно напугал:

— Какую же красоту, бывает, встретишь даже на таком помойном сборище.

Ичиго обернулся так резко, что хрустнула шея, и увидел рядом какого-то мужика, обращавшегося, по-видимому, к нему. Неприятный голос, лоснящийся от недвусмысленных интонаций, и мерцающие блёклые глазёнки этого человека заставили Куросаки нервно сглотнуть и отступить на шаг. Но вокруг них была лишь бездушная толпа да каменная стена сбоку, поэтому мужик только приблизился, липким взглядом облизывая его ноги. Он резко схватил Ичиго за рукав куртки, притягивая на себя.

— Таким милым мальчикам не стоит развлекаться в одиночку, — проскрипел он, наклоняясь к Куросаки так, что парень смог почуять вонь, исходящую из его рта. Но не успел Ичиго придумать, куда бы побольней вдарить этому шакалистому отбросу, как сзади его внезапно сгребла чья-то сильная рука, прижимая к разгоряченному твёрдому торсу. Над ухом раздался едва ли человеческий рык, пропитанный бешеной яростью:

— А кто сказал, что он тут один?

Ичиго повернул голову — взгляд упёрся в жестко очерченную челюсть и выдвинутый подбородок. И хотя большего он разглядеть не смог, этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы расслабиться.

Смуглая рука тисками сжала кисть незадачливого ухажера и отцепила её от куртки Куросаки. Ичиго показалось, что он слышал хруст костей.

— Вали отсюда, — пророкотало сзади.

Кинув напоследок трусливый взгляд за спину Ичиго, мужик нырнул в толпу, стремясь как можно скорее исчезнуть.

Рука на животе Куросаки почему-то напряглась сильнее и крепче прижала его к горячей, часто вздымающейся груди.

Позволив себе пару секунд просто постоять в таком положении, Куросаки, злобно процедив сквозь зубы запоздалое «Урод», осторожно отнял от себя не желающую отпускать его руку и развернулся, наконец видя перекошенное лицо Гриммджо. Тот до сих пор прожигал глазами пространство в том направлении, где только что исчез мерзкий тип: очевидно, ему хотелось догнать его и избить до полусмерти. Резко вздохнув, он заставил себя посмотреть на Куросаки, чтобы пристально оглядеть его бегающими горячечными глазами с ног до головы.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Ичиго, поражённо наблюдая такое странное поведение: Джаггерджак дышал, как тепловоз, едва ли не пуская пар из ноздрей, и никак не желал успокаиваться, хотя только что, еще на ринге, был в прекрасном расположении духа: победил и получил свои деньги. Почему его так разозлило то, что к Ичиго приставал какой-то извращенец?

Вместо ответа Гриммджо выхватил у него из рук ботинки, быстро надел их, не завязав шнурки, грубо схватил Куросаки за локоть и потащил за собой вдоль стены к выходу. Ичиго едва поспевал за ним.

Даже оказавшись на улице, Гриммджо не остановился — продолжил шагать в неизвестном направлении и не обращал внимания, что, вообще-то, остался в одной майке. А ночь стояла холодная.

— Эй! — позвал Ичиго. Джаггерджак даже не обернулся. — Да постой же ты! — парень схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, вынуждая остановиться. — Надень куртку!

Гриммджо обернулся. Его челюсти были плотно сжаты, брови сведены на переносице, а взгляд, уже не злой, но странно внимательный, заставил Куросаки почувствовать себя неуютно. Парень молча протянул ему куртку, Джаггерджак молча надел её и снова уставился непривычно пристально — совсем не так, как смотрел в любой другой раз до этого, — что Ичиго почти испугался.

Они остановились посреди пустынной и еле освещённой лишь одним фонарём улочки, рядом с маленькой детской площадкой, заваленной окурками и битыми бутылками. Только ледяной ветер тоскливо завывал в узеньких пространствах между домами, да чернильное небо давило сверху своим беззвёздным массивом. Ичиго вдруг понял, что у него промокли ноги и, кажется, отмерзли уши.

— Ты в порядке? — несмело спросил он, делая шаг навстречу.

Внезапно его бесцеремонно толкнули к стене подъезда ближайшего многоквартирного дома — Гриммджо навис сверху, уперев руки по обеим сторонам от его головы, и заслонил собой чахлый свет, что давал далёкий фонарь. Его лицо оказалось непозволительно близко к лицу Ичиго — парень чувствовал прерывистое и жаркое дыхание. Джаггерджак стоял вплотную. Сделай Ичиго вдох поглубже — и его грудь коснулась бы его груди.

У Куросаки сбилось дыхание, став рваным и поверхностным. Он понял, что не сможет оттолкнуть Гриммджо: Джаггерджак смотрел на него новым, немигающим, остро напряжённым взглядом гипнотизирующих синих глаз, от которого у Ичиго начали подкашиваться коленки, будто у кролика, пойманного страшным голодным волком. Да, взгляд Гриммджо был именно голодным, и Ичиго нутром чувствовал, что он собирается сожрать его.

Они стояли неподвижно, но тут Джаггерджак зашевелился, и его жёсткие пальцы ухватили Ичиго за подбородок, вынуждая приподнять голову…

От мужчины валил ненормальный жар из-за недавнего поединка, и это создавало причудливый контраст с холодом стены, к которой спиной прижимался Ичиго. Куросаки казалось, будто мир вокруг остановился и остался лишь этот холод и жар, что ядовитой заразой проникал под его кожу: веки опустились сами по себе, а губы приоткрылись, словно негласно приглашая. Казалось, что прошла тысяча, или миллион лет, прежде чем сухие потрескавшиеся губы Гриммджо накрыли его, утягивая в опьяняющий поцелуй и заставляя забыть всё на свете.

Ичиго не хотелось прекратить это безумие, ни капельки не хотелось. В голове стало настолько пусто, что он даже не заметил, когда чужой влажный язык проник в его рот, изучающее лаская, а сам поцелуй из неспешного перешел в страстный и жгучий, в котором они оба поочередно пытались взять верх. Языки сплетались и боролись друг с другом, а Гриммджо до крови искусал его нижнюю губу — железный вкус наполнил рот.

И они бы целовались хоть вечность напролёт, стоя вот так, на холоде, пока мир сжался вокруг них двоих, но вскоре начали задыхаться. Нехотя отстранившись, не могли надышаться стылым ночным воздухом.

Гриммджо прислонился лбом ко лбу Ичиго, тяжело дыша, снова заглянул ему в глаза, но уже не тянул из Куросаки душу — топил в синеве своих. Его тёплая ладонь легла Ичиго на шею там, где её покрывали ожоги, и Куросаки показалось, что эта кожа, ставшая менее чувствительной из-за огня, снова горит.

— Пойдём. Ты весь дрожишь, — хрипло произнёс Гриммджо и отступил, а Куросаки без него чуть не расплылся лужицей на асфальте.

«Это не от холода», — хотел было сказать Ичиго, но промолчал. Он просто последовал, спотыкаясь на каждом шаге, за Джаггерджаком туда, где тот оставил машину.

Поцелуй никак не укладывался в голове. Но ночь, проведённая с этим мужчиной, пролетела в сумасшедшем калейдоскопе небывалых ощущений, и замученный Ичиго ожидаемо перестал реагировать удивлением на новые. Лавиной навалилась накопленная за бессонные ночи усталость — он еле волочил за собой ноги.

Когда они наконец сели в машину, а Гриммджо завёл мягко заурчавший мотор, Ичиго позволил себе сползти на сиденье и прикрыть глаза, мечтая как можно скорее очутиться в постели. Губы с корочкой запёкшейся крови от укуса до сих пор горели воспоминанием о поцелуе.

***

 

Уже гоня домой, Гриммджо обернулся к Куросаки, чтобы спросить, как ему понравилась ночка или узнать, что он вообще чувствует. Но увидел, что тот уснул, бессильно уронив рыжую голову на грудь: по-девчачьи длинные ресницы чуть подрагивали, а фиолетовые круги, тенями залёгшие под глазами, стали особенно заметны.

Чувствуя странную тянущую тяжесть где-то в груди, Гриммджо поспешно отвернулся и сбавил бешеную скорость, ведя машину мягко и медленно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В отличие от боксерских перчаток, перчатки для смешанных единоборств менее объемны по размеру, при этом имеют открытые пальцы, что позволяет осуществлять не только технику ударов, но и технику захватов и бросков. Они более жесткие, рассчитаны на то, чтобы скорее беречь собственную руку, а не голову противника. В них можно сжать кулак, поэтому они более универсальны.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anodic8 — Peeping Tom

_Ему снилась опустошающая бесконечность — и он один в её эпицентре._

_Всё, что открывалось глазу — лишь бескрайний купол перевёрнутого аквамаринового неба с плывущими вверх на его просторе ватными обрывками искусственных облаков да идентичные друг другу небоскребы, растущие из гнилого тумана._

_Он стоял на стене одного из них, и от камня под ногами несло мертвечиной._

_Пространство обволакивала почти вакуумная тишина: ни шороха, ни звука — ничего. Это сковывало сознание параличом и ужасом: раньше все его сны были наполнены лицами людей, болезненными воспоминаниями о призраках прошлой жизни — и огнем._

_О, ревущее пламя никогда не оставляло его памяти, из раза в раз воскресая в изнурительных снах то оранжево-красным, то молочно-жёлтым, то фантасмагорически разноцветным, а иногда и дегтярно-чёрным демоном. Каждый раз оно поглощало всё тело, как костер глотает свежее сухое полено, сжирая его, добираясь до костей, до самой души, до сердца._

_Но в этот раз огня не было, и Ичиго не мог понять, что хуже: стоять вот так, словно в огромной бездонной коробке, которой не видно конца и края, или же еженощно умирать в огне._

_Он осторожно попробовал сделать шаг, опасаясь, что иррациональная гравитация окажется шуткой его разума и он полетит прямиком в неизвестность непроницаемого тумана. Всё осталось, как и прежде: и недвижимое небо, и бездушные глыбы небоскребов, и штампованные облака. Это не было похоже на кошмар, но Ичиго отчаянно желал проснуться. С другой стороны, впервые его сон оказывался таким простым и спокойным, таким целительно предсказуемым, однообразным, что он не мог не испытывать некоего облегчения._

_И всё же тишина выматывала. Несмотря на всю широту этого места, ментальное тело Ичиго будто бы сдавливало со всех сторон, и он чувствовал, что едва ли может пошевелить и пальцем, как если бы воздух вокруг него загустел. Даже взгляд сосредоточился в одном направлении, и отвести его было титанически трудно._

_Тут впереди что-то мелькнуло: за долю секунды Ичиго сумел разглядеть короткую белую вспышку, мигнувшую и моментально исчезнувшую вдалеке. А следом за ней он впервые что-то услышал: еле различимые звуки, больше напоминающие шипение и щелчки ненастроенного радиоприёмника, громкость которых то возрастала, то падала до уровня нулевой слышимости._

_Так бы продолжалось вечность, но неожиданно Ичиго показалось, что он различает в безобразной какофонии голос. Машинный, скрипучий и искажённый голос, будто кто-то скребся внутри металлической трубы. Но голос ничего не говорил. Он смеялся._

***

 

Ичиго вытолкнуло из сна. Он с превеликим трудом разлепил опухшие веки, не видя, однако, ничего, кроме размытого светлого пятна перед собой, и сделал судорожный вдох. Лёгкие будто слиплись, а с вошедшим в них воздухом тяжело надувались, словно резиновый шарик. Конечности отяжелели и не слушались, голова напоминала кусок чугуна, и первое время Ичиго не понимал, где он, какой сегодня день и сколько времени. Перед глазами так и стояла картинка того странного, сюрреалистического пространства из его сна, не желавшая уступать место реальности.

Только минут через десять к нему возвратилась осознанность и тело постепенно начала покидать обездвиженность. Ичиго понял, что находится в своём доме, лежит на своей кровати, причём полностью одетый, не считая куртки и ботинок, и заботливо укрытый одеялом. Это обстоятельство заставило его упорно пошарить в ячейках памяти, куда должен был отложиться прошедший день. Сначала он вспомнил Чада. Затем появился образ Гриммджо. С ним поцелуй. А с ним и смущение.

— Срань господня, — простонал Куросаки, закрыв лицо руками и пытаясь стереть картинки этих воспоминаний из-под век, растирая их подушечками пальцев. Но выходило из ряда вон плохо.

Ичиго откинул одеяло, перевернул себя на простынях, постепенно приближаясь к краю, свесил на пол ноги и сел на постели. Кости отчего-то ныли от неприятной ломоты, но парень списал это на долгое лежание в неудобной позе.

Он уснул в машине Джаггерджака. Следовательно, тот всё-таки довёз его домой, и даже уложил в кровать, что очень мило с его стороны…

«Да ни черта не мило! Мы же поцеловались, блядь!» — Ичиго был раздражён и очень, очень зол. Всего одна выходка Джаггерджака разрушила его только начавший складываться новый миропорядок и привела все чувства в сумбур и смятение.

До прошедшей ночи ни один из них не намеревался переходить с поверхностных соседских отношений к чему-то большему: Куросаки и Джаггерджак — совершенно чужие люди, практически ничего друг о друге не знающие. Поцелуй в таком аспекте оказывался совершенно неуместен.

Продолжая размышлять, Ичиго со стыдом вспомнил недавнее «свидание», но не нашел никаких оправданий взбалмошному поведению Гриммджо и решил, что сосед хотел таким образом отомстить ему за выброшенное зеркало. Вряд ли Джаггерджак задумывал развлечь Куросаки — развлекался сам. А вот Ичиго, помимо всего прочего, кажется, ещё и простудился.

«И вообще, бои без правил — это незаконно», — поддакивал он своим выводам, громко чихнув.

А ещё у Джаггерджака был просто ужасный характер, не говоря уже о его тёмных делишках. Вчерашняя выходка только подтверждала, что человеком он являлся крайне неуравновешенным, спонтанным, ненадёжным и, в целом, кардинально отличающимся от Куросаки. Им двоим определённо не по пути. Хотя, стоило отметить, что все эти сомнительные качества прибавляли Гриммджо некой загадочности, подогревали любопытство и рождали неоправданное желание узнать его лучше. Это странное желание настораживало Ичиго.

Но в итоге все сделанные им выводы едва ли проясняли ситуацию: парень так и не понял, что ему делать с Джаггерджаком и как себя с ним вести после произошедшего. Теперь они уже не просто двое мужчин, живущих по соседству, но и не друзья, и не нечто больше этого. К тому же…

Заранее приготовившись зареветь кровавыми слезами, Ичиго с болью посмотрел на будильник на прикроватном столике, и жестокость четырёх цифр — 10:29 — которыми тот так сурово мигал, заставила парня проклясть Гриммджо всеми известными ему проклятиями: он опоздал на работу!

Подорвавшись с постели, Ичиго начал суматошно стаскивать с себя одежду, чтобы как можно скорее принять короткий душ и галопом мчаться в больницу. Но, пока Куросаки прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь стянуть с другой штанину узких джинсов, на него напало знакомое оцепенение: кто-то очень пристально за ним наблюдал.

Куросаки обернулся к окну и увидел в нём того, кого предсказуемо ожидал увидеть — Гриммджо, прислонившегося к своему окну и с интересом наблюдавшего за его комичной возней.

Ичиго недобро сузил глаза и замер.

— Посмотреть захотелось, козёл? — прошипел он.

Оставив джинсы болтаться на одной ноге, парень подобрался к окну, пытаясь испепелить соседа силой мысли. Гриммджо же послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

Тогда Куросаки выдрал из блокнота, лежавшего на столе, лист, взял маркер и начал злобно черкать на бумаге послание. Джаггерджак внимательно следил за его манипуляциями, и, когда Ичиго приложил лист к стеклу, присмотрелся и беззвучно захохотал: на листе крупными буквами (специально для особо недалёких) было накарябано «МУДАК», а на оборотной стороне ещё и «ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ Я ОПОЗДАЛ НА РАБОТУ» и «Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ», что Ичиго также продемонстрировал.

Убедившись, что его послание прочли, Куросаки выбросил скомканный лист и зыркнул напоследок на худшего соседа тысячелетия, вложив во взгляд всю силу своей ненависти.

Он не увидел, как Джаггерджак зашёлся в очередном приступе неслышного хохота, потому что уже умчался в ванную.

***

 

— У меня две новости. Одна плохая, другая очень плохая. С какой начать?

— Какое разнообразие…

— Выбирай уже.

Они уже час торчали в ванной в квартире Тии: Халлибел расхаживала по ней в одних трусах, мучительно медленно мыла голову, а после целую вечность сушила феном чистые волосы. Гриммджо, правда, молча ею любовался: он сам не знал, почему, но отчего-то считал очень сексуальным, когда женщина сушила волосы феном, стоя перед зеркалом, как Тия.

Стоило Гриммджо приехать на работу, привычно опоздав (хотя в этот раз он задержался особенно надолго), как Халлибел, ничего не сказав, усадила его обратно в машину и заставила везти их к ней на квартиру, где принялась наводить непонятный марафет, не обращая никакого внимания на Джаггерджака, удобно устроившегося в пустой ванне. Тем не менее, к такому, временами неожиданно спонтанному, поведению подруги Гриммджо уже привык, поэтому покорно ждал, когда та сама заговорит, зная, что напарница никогда не тратит впустую ни своё, ни чужое время.

— Давай с плохой, — наконец решил он. — Убей меня нежно.

Отражение Тии в зеркале стрельнуло в него холодной зеленью своих глаз.

— Наш текущий объект, Чон Дунхён, предполагаемый шпион из Северной Кореи, оказывается, обитает в городе. Ты должен знать, если, конечно, читал справку из последнего отчета, которую соизволил-таки выслать информационный отдел, что у нас даже есть наводка, где именно он ошивается. Начальство ещё не шевелилось, но мы идём на разведку.

Из-за шумевшего фена её было довольно плохо слышно.

— То есть?

— Работаем под прикрытием.

— Но… — Гриммджо задумчиво почесал подбородок, в стотысячный раз изучая татуировку на спине Халлибел с изображением Святой Троицы в интерпретации сомнительного художника. — Разве это не нарушение субординации? Нам же настучат по тыкве. Для работы под прикрытием план разрабатывают долго, и, если начальство его не одобрит, то капут. Поэтому новость — плохая?

Тия выключила фен и запустила ладонь в золотистую шевелюру.

— Да. Но меня бесит, что большие шишки лясы точат, когда Чон у нас прямо под носом. Его недавно видели в какой-то вшивой студии йоги на окраине южного рынка.

— Наверняка прикрытие для наркопритона, — деловито хмыкнул Гриммджо.

— Возможно. Мы сами это проверим, и, в случае чего, отправим наряд для захвата, — согласно кивнула Халлибел. — Все карты у нас на руках, а если выйдем на этого Чона — получим ниточку, ведущую к его подельникам.

— Это же опасно — идти туда. Или же… постой. Не-е-ет, — простонал Джаггерджак, заметив знакомый, азартный блеск в её глазах. — Кем в этот раз будем притворяться? Влюбленной парочкой? Братом и сестрой? А может, так и скажем, что мы ловим шпионов из Северной Кореи?

Лицо Тии осталось непроницаемым: она просто проигнорировала причитания напарника.

— Следующая новость, — девушка чуть отклонилась назад, придирчиво рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале. — Папа звонил.

Сердце Гриммджо ухнуло вниз.

— Чего хотел?

— Ну… Понятно, чего. Но прежде полчаса поливал меня грязью. Про тебя, кстати, тоже не забыл, — Халлибел развернулась и прислонилась оголённым бедром к раковине. — Ещё угрожал. Сказал, что если мы не вернёмся, то он доберётся до нас даже тут и убьет самой мучительной смертью.

— Ничего нового.

— Думаю, скоро заставит позвонить мать, — она сложила руки под объёмной грудью, задумавшись. — Неужели он до сих пор не может смириться, что мы сбежали?

— Конечно, не может, — фыркнул Гриммджо. Новость действительно оказалась отвратной, — он же так хотел нас поженить. Уверен, папаша до сих пор спит и видит, как я веду тебя под венец.

Халлибел передёрнуло.

Отец Тии стоял во главе крупного мафиозного клана в Испании, занимавшегося в основном контрабандой наркотиков. Его правой рукой номинально значился отец Гриммджо. Отсюда и следовала причина, по которой дети двоих наркобаронов дружили с самых пелёнок, с каждым годом становясь друг для друга больше назваными братом и сестрой, нежели просто друзьями. Вот только родители сами распланировали их будущее, видя прекрасное продолжение своего сотрудничества и основу дальнейшего процветания клана Халлибел в браке юной Тии и Гриммджо.

Едва молодым наследникам исполнилось по пятнадцать, как всё их домашнее окружение начало вполне однозначно намекать: от воли отца-тирана Халлибел никуда не деться. Но двое подростков, воспитанных в преступной среде, среди отпетых мерзавцев и наркоторговцев, выросли упрямыми и хитрыми ребятами, на примере взрослых рано научившись лгать, мошенничать и манипулировать другими. До совершеннолетия и окончания школы они изображали покорных овечек, но, стоило формально вырваться из отчего дома, и Гриммджо с Тией вместе поступили в военную академию. Семья этот фарс приняла на ура: приученные к муштре и дисциплине дети в их глазах выглядели идеальными правителями клана.

В академии Джаггерджак и Халлибел придумали план, с помощью которого смогли бы порвать с кланом, избавиться от диктатуры её отца и навязанного брака: решили бежать в Америку, страну открытых возможностей.

Осуществить задуманное оказалось крайне непросто: клан распространял своё влияние не только на Испанию, но и намного дальше, имея серьёзных союзников за пределами страны.  
Долгое время Тии и Гриммджо приходилось скрываться. Без связей и привычной помощи отца Халлибел вкупе с погоней на хвосте выживать оказалось тяжелее, чем они могли себе представить. Но их дружбу эти испытания лишь укрепили.

Вскоре, после нескольких лет скитаний по всей Европе, Гриммджо и Тие выпал шанс: друзья Джаггерджака из враждовавшей с кланом банды устроили им перелёт в Америку с гарантией, что самолет не развернут на середине пути. Началась новая жизнь без мафии, наркотиков и гнёта родителей.

Но оказалось, что и в Америке приходилось подстраиваться под диктат системы и обстоятельств. Двум беглецам пришлось с остервенением вгрызаться в любой шанс, что выпадал на их нелегком пути. Денег же почти не было, а воспоминания об отцовских связях сопровождались лишь презрительным, но едким смешком. Тия и Гриммджо с утроенным упорством, любовно оберегая свою дружбу, стали работать ради нового будущего: смогли встать на ноги, начиная с самого дна, обрели самостоятельность и каким-то чудом заполучили должности в политической разведке — спасибо военной академии. Это вселяло уверенность, что мафия не сунется к ним, боясь попасться на глаза американцам.

Но даже тогда, когда, казалось, что всё получилось, прошлая жизнь и сказывающееся воспитание в криминальной среде нередко ставили под угрозу их достижения. И от этого — вынужденной необходимости скрывать свою причастность (пусть и бывшую) к мафии — Тия и Гриммджо не могли никуда деться. Иногда казалось, что они лишь придумали себе счастливую сказку о том, что вырвались на свободу, а клан на самом деле просто позволял им так думать, держа на невидимом, но прочном поводке. И после звонков отца, главы клана, (как же он узнавал их номера?) этот страх оживал.

— Он до нас не доберётся, — скорее, чтобы успокоить подругу, а не из чистой уверенности в своих словах тихо произнёс Гриммджо. Тия тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Как мы с тобой только выросли такими хорошими, а? — она иронично усмехнулась. — Хотя с тобой всё ясно: с детства был упрям как осёл. Когда ты начал сбегать из дома? В тринадцать?

— В одиннадцать, — глухо отозвался Гриммджо, невольно погружаясь в горькие воспоминания о своём детстве.

Еще будучи маленьким мальчиком, он обожал свою старую няню Анну-Марию. Гриммджо мог с уверенностью сказать, что эта женщина единственная по-настоящему любила его во всей семье: матери, надменной светской львице, не было никакого дела до своего ребенка, а у отца на первом месте стоял клан Халлибел. Так что, когда эта добрая и ласковая женщина, так завораживающе рассказывавшая ему волшебные сказки на ночь, умерла на четвёртой стадии рака, юный Гриммджо пережил первое, едва ли не самое глубокое потрясение в своей жизни.

Он начал замыкаться в себе, стал слишком отстранённым и задумчивым, что никак не устраивало отца, которому был нужен сильный и бесстрастный наследник с железным, как у него самого, сердцем. Поэтому старший Джаггерджак запретил Гриммджо даже думать о возможности присутствовать на похоронах Анны-Марии или хоть как-то почтить её память, намекая на ничтожную значимость, которую няня в его глазах представляла для сына. Гриммджо был отправлен в спортивный лагерь у моря на всё лето.

Тогда в нём что-то сломалось. Жить, да просто находиться в родном доме стало невыносимо, видеть отца — отвратительно, поэтому он сбегал, предпочитая бродячую жизнь среди отбросов улицы обеспеченной жизни сына наркоторговца и мафиози.

Но не у него одного саднили детские душевные раны.

— А я помню, — странно тихо заговорила Халлибел, устремляя взгляд в пол, — что хотела учиться в музыкальной школе.

— Что?! — изумился Гриммджо. — Ты никогда об этом не говорила, — он почти обиделся, — и вообще, не представляю, что ты смогла бы петь.

— Я хотела играть на пианино! — рыкнула Тия, недовольно мотнув головой. — Но мама сказала, что это бесполезное занятие, ерунда, которая никогда не пригодится в жизни, и отправила меня в бассейн, в команду по плаванию.

— Ты же не думаешь, что зря? — Джаггерджак глазами скользнул по её подтянутой спортивной фигуре и крепким рельефным мышцам.

— Нет, но плавание я никогда не любила.

Гриммджо снова её оглядел.

— Ты бы прикрылась, — он шало улыбнулся, — а то я и возбудиться могу.

Тия, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, кинула в него мокрое полотенце и начала натягивать свежую одежду.

Несмотря на подобные пошлые намёки, их близость никогда не переходила границ дружеских отношений. Лишь раз Тия и Гриммджо переспали (не без вины большого количества алкоголя), но тогда и убедились, что более тесные отношения — не для них: очень неловко заниматься сексом с тем, с кем в детстве ты копался в песочнице, строил убежища на деревьях и учился в школе.

Когда Халлибел оделась, Гриммджо, оглядев её, оказался сбит с толку:

— Ты ещё никогда не одевалась так… безвкусно, — сказал он, рассматривая её обтягивающую рубашку в серую клетку, напоминавшую кухонное полотенце, выцветшие джинсы клёш словно прямиком из восьмидесятых и неуложенные взлохмаченные волосы.

— Так надо, — сурово сказала Тия, так же внимательно осмотрев его помятую одежду. — А твой прикид сойдёт.

— Ну спасибо.

— Не за что. Табельное при тебе? — получив утвердительный ответ, девушка удовлетворённо кивнула. — Выходим.

Халлибел сама села за руль, так как Гриммджо не знал дороги. Пока ехали, она спросила, почему он настолько опоздал, и Джаггерджак не сумел отовраться: пришлось рассказывать об участии в очередных нелегальных боях и о том, что Куросаки отправился с ним.

Услышав имя японца, Тия одним взглядом расчленила Гриммджо около двадцати раз, назвав «безмозглым ослом», и прочитала свою любимую лекцию о том, что мужики умеют думать лишь одним местом — и это точно не мозг. Она пришла в настоящее бешенство, несмотря на то, что Джаггерджак даже не упомянул о поцелуе. И как бы он ни отговаривался, а подруга уже была твёрдо уверена, что Куросаки Ичиго превратит его «и без того бесполезный мозг в желе». Гриммджо, видите ли, «неестественно себя ведёт». Ответить на такую престранную реплику тот не смог.

Но в какой-то степени Гриммджо мог согласиться с её выводами: неведомым образом Куросаки Ичиго уже пропитал его сознание, захватил мысли и засел в голове, словно злокачественная опухоль. Сладкий вкус его губ до сих пор нежился на языке…

Гриммджо раз за разом вспоминал прошлую ночь, понимая только то, насколько сильно ему хочется снова прикоснуться к Куросаки, ощутить тепло его губ, слабую дрожь тела и… обожжённую кожу. Это уже начинало походить на нездоровый фетишизм, но Гриммджо ничего не мог с собой поделать: вчера, пока Ичиго находился в глубокой отключке, Джаггерджак воспользовался моментом и бегло изучил искалеченное тело. Эта подлая выходка его ещё и возбудила.

Низменные инстинкты беспрестанно шептали: Куросаки теперь отпускать нельзя. Так что Гриммджо уже придумывал повод, с помощью которого смог бы втереться к японцу в доверие.

Но Джаггерджак не успел придумать ничего, потому что они с Тией уже прибыли на место.

***

 

Ичиго чувствовал, что его голова вот-вот лопнет: в висках стучало, в ушах — гудело, шипело, дребезжало; пространство вокруг странно искривлялось. Когда Ичиго хотел дотянуться до какого-либо предмета, тот оказывался слишком далеко, хотя Куросаки чудилось, что находился от нужного объекта на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тело совсем не слушалось, и он напоминал себе набитого синтепоном плюшевого медведя.

Ичиго неуклюже шатался по коридорам больницы, не соображая, что же он должен сделать: то ли пойти проверить пациента, то ли зачем-то наведаться на вахту, то ли поговорить с курирующим его врачом… Сознание словно парализовало: весь мир казался утопшим в ирреальном киселе, а он барахтался в нём, силясь глотнуть хоть каплю кислорода.

В таком состоянии его нашёл врач, которому Ичиго был поручен интерном. Медик, негодуя, обвинил Куросаки в том, что он умудрился подхватить жуткую простуду и в таком кошмарном виде как-то приползти в больницу. Доктор пригрозил, что непременно отправит его к остальным больным занимать лишнюю койку, если Ичиго не отправится домой и не начнет принимать лекарства.

— Даю тебе четыре дня, чтобы отлежаться, — говорил мужчина в очках, сурово глядя на размякшего, сипло дышащего через рот Куросаки. — Температура тридцать девять! Марш домой! Чтоб духу твоего тут не было, пока не выздоровеешь!

Ичиго, сердечно поблагодарив его, как в полусне собрался и так же, не помня дороги, дополз до дома. Он чувствовал себя настолько плохо, что боль причиняло буквально всё: лёгкий сквозняк словно сдирал кожу, всякий шум оглушительно бил по ушам, прикосновения к чему-либо обжигали; а мучительное стрекотание, будто кто-то натянул в его голову струну и без остановки дёргал за неё, не умолкало ни на минуту.

В придачу Ичиго бил жуткий озноб. Он уже надел свой самый толстый и тёплый свитер, кое-как напялил шерстяные носки, обернулся в пуховое одеяло, но продолжал мёрзнуть. Куросаки, конечно, понимал, что на самом деле у него высокая температура, но не хотел так скоро принимать жаропонижающие: иммунитет тоже должен поработать. Так что, намеренно обрёкши себя на страдания, Ичиго калачиком свернулся на диване, периодически содрогаясь в волнах крупной дрожи: подняться по лестнице в спальню представлялось невыполнимой задачей. Принять лекарства он планировал после наступления хотя бы мизерного улучшения самочувствия.

Ощущение хода времени пропало. Ичиго не мог уснуть и блуждал где-то на стыке бреда и реальности, мечтая согреться. Он уже и забыл про таблетки: просто встать с дивана казалось ещё большим надругательством над собой.

Так он и лежал до самого вечера.

***

 

За весь день с неба не упало ни капли. Затянутое плотной плёнкой облаков, оно лишь приобрело бледный пепельный оттенок, который навевал сон и утомлял и без того уставшие глаза. Дороги немного подсохли, но воздух всё равно отдавал холодной влажностью, так и норовя забраться под куртку, чтобы вытурить накопленное тепло.

Город принял безоговорочную капитуляцию: наступала осень, и он покорно отдавался её ледяным объятиям.

Гриммджо снова умотался. Как так получалось, что всякий день, проведённый на работе, оказывался изощренной пыткой, он не знал. Дело вроде казалось интересным: каждый день происходило что-то новое, имелась возможность участвовать в процессах, гораздо более серьёзных, чем обыденная жизнь простого человека; но всё естество Гриммджо противилось ему. Ладно, пока служба приносит деньги, можно просто стиснуть зубы и продолжать, твердил он себе.

Благодаря настойчивости Халлибел они далеко продвинулись в доверенном им деле по поимке шпиона из КНДР. Сыграв двух разъяренных, требующих компенсации молодожёнов, которых минувшей ночью «залил сосед сверху, по слухам, пару раз мелькавший в этом заведении», они оказали сильное впечатление на парня-наркомана, продававшего в салоне для йоги «волшебные порошки» и внешне напоминавшего Боба Марли в его предсмертные годы. Салон и вправду оказался наркопритоном, а клон Боба Марли простодушно выдал им нужную информацию, всучив при этом какие-то новомодные таблетки из своего арсенала.

— Вставляют покруче экстази, — ухмылялся он, качаясь под действием наркотического дурмана над витриной с якобы «лечебными» порошочками и таблеточками.

Но начальство ожидаемо отчитало Тию и Гриммджо за самодеятельность, пригрозив отстранить их от работы вообще, если такое вдруг повторится. Тем не менее, напарники после ещё нескольких часов нудной работы с бумагами в офисе отправились домой, чувствуя приятное удовлетворение.

Гриммджо же мечтал как можно скорее оказаться в родных стенах, чтобы наконец расслабиться, и потому гнал автомобиль, ощущая саднящую тоску в груди, которой не мог найти никакого объяснения. Стремясь отвлечься, он краем глаза следил за пёстрыми отражениями горящих окон многоэтажек в лобовом стекле. Жившие в тех квартирах семьи, наверное, уже садились ужинать.

Оказавшись дома, Гриммджо, словно заключенный, который отправлялся в свою камеру на ближайшие двадцать лет, уныло прошествовал на кухню и заглянул в холодильник. Увы, имеющиеся в нём продукты могли сгодиться лишь на жалкое подобие запеканки, но Джаггерджак принялся за дело: есть-то что-то надо.

Пока возился с ужином, он уже привычно, как бы ненароком, но осознанно заглядывал в окна кухни Куросаки, которые по неведомой логике подозрительного архитектора находились аккурат напротив. И, сколько бы раз Гриммджо ни смотрел, но соседа за весь вечер так и не увидел — в доме даже свет не зажигался. Джаггерджак уже примерно понял график Куросаки и недоумевал, что могло произойти, ведь Ичиго тоже должен был ужинать. Почему-то это не давало Гриммджо покоя.

С трудом дождавшись писка духовки, он вытащил из неё подгоревшую дымящуюся запеканку (видимо, передержал), но вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол, отложил противень и вышел из дома, не взяв куртки: не далеко собрался — рукой подать.

Привычно преодолев маленький заборчик, Гриммджо подумал, что неплохо бы в нём сделать калитку, чтобы ещё быстрее добираться до Куросаки. Такие нелепые фантазии он предпочитал поиску веского повода для своего позднего визита.

Оказавшись перед дверью, Джаггерджак постучал, но никто ему не открыл. Он выждал минуту и постучал снова, но впускать его, судя по тишине в доме, не спешили. Это нервировало. Уже прикидывая, через какое окно можно проникнуть в жилище Куросаки, Гриммджо забарабанил, и ему, наконец, открыли. Но не успел он опомниться, как из образовавшейся щели вынырнула рука и слепо схватила его за ткань рубашки на груди, втянув в темень прихожей. Дверь захлопнулась.

Зажегся свет, и Гриммджо увидел бесформенный кокон из одеяла с торчащими из него ногами в шерстяных носках — дрожащего Ичиго, закутавшегося по самую макушку.

— Сквозняк! — еле слышно, но чрезвычайно раздраженно просипел он, жмурясь на тусклую лампочку в стеклянном плафоне.

Ичиго выглядел таким странно слабым, почти беспомощным, что Гриммджо стушевался: встал столбом и пялился на его содрогающиеся в одеяле плечи, поблекнувшие, нездорово мерцающие глаза и сухие приоткрытые губы, с которых срывалось неровное дыхание.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джаггерджак, подступая ближе. Ичиго только чуть качнулся на нетвёрдых ногах, бессмысленным взглядом уставившись в пол. Он словно забыл ответить или же вовсе не услышал вопроса. Пробормотав только «Ёбаный сквозняк повсюду», он оставил замершего Гриммджо без всякого внимания и, пошатываясь, ушел обратно в комнату.

Джаггерджак недолго постоял, пытаясь понять, как следовало поступить в подобной ситуации, но ничего не придумал, и потому разулся и отправился вслед за Куросаки.

Тот, к его изумлению, свернувшись клубочком, лежал на диване в гостиной.

— Чего тебе надо? — раздался заглушённый одеялом больной голос.

В комнате не горел свет, и Джаггерджак уже потянулся к выключателю, но Куросаки остановил его раздраженным возгласом: «Не смей!». Тогда Гриммджо подошёл к дивану и уселся на корточки напротив лица Ичиго.

— Да что с тобой? — ещё раз спросил он с нескрываемым беспокойством.

— Чего. Тебе. Надо. — чеканно повторил Ичиго, угрюмо глядя неподвижными, больными глазами.

Гриммджо взмолился:

— Скажи мне, что с тобой случилось!

Ичиго сухо кашлянул.

— Я простудился, — его лицо скривилось, словно от боли. — Ах нет, это ты меня простудил, — жестко выплюнул обвинение Куросаки.

Гриммджо потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы понять, о чём тот говорит.

— Чёрт, извини, — неловко проронил он, действительно вспоминая вчерашнюю холодную ночь и довольно легко одетого для долгой прогулки Ичиго. Где-то внутри закопошился червячок гадкого чувства вины.

Джаггерджак коснулся ладонью лба Куросаки.

— Да ты весь горишь! — воскликнул он.

— Нет, мне холодно.

— Придурок, ты вообще лечишься?!

— Чёрт, я же забыл про таблетки… — внезапно застонал Ичиго и зашевелился, видимо, собираясь встать. Но Гриммджо не дал ему подняться и предложил принести лекарства. Ичиго удивлённо моргнул, но согласился:

— Они на кухонном столе.

Вернувшись с таблетками и стаканом воды, Джаггерджак проворчал:

— Ты врач, а к собственному здоровью относишься так невнимательно.

Он помог Ичиго запить лекарство, осторожно приподняв его голову, и Куросаки тут же уронил её обратно на подушки.

— Диплом мединститута, как видишь, не защищает выпускников от простуды.

Повисла тишина. Джаггерджак не представлял, что ещё следовало сделать, а парень жутко дрожал, кутаясь в одеяло. В темноте его глаза слипались. Но, когда Ичиго уже почти провалился в зыбкое беспамятство, Гриммджо настойчиво потряс его за плечо.

— Ну что ещё?.. — жалобно застонал Куросаки, приподнимая свинцовые веки.

— Ты же не собираешься спать тут?

Гриммджо поднял его, обняв за плечи, и заставил сесть, а затем поставил слабо сопротивляющегося Ичиго на ноги и, прижимая его к себе, повёл к лестнице.

Поднимались они медленно, а когда таки добрались до спальни, Куросаки мешком повалился на кровать, захныкав: «Простыни слишком холодные» и ещё какую-то инопланетную белиберду на японском. Вновь забыв о Гриммджо, он свернулся на кровати, подтянув ноги к груди — очевидно, собрался вырубиться.

В его спальне было довольно сумрачно, как и в спальне Гриммджо, потому что единственное окно смотрело на противоположную стену дома, а из узкого промежутка между ними света проникало очень мало. Лишь гора одеяла, в которой прятался Ичиго, слегка белела во мраке комнаты.

Гриммджо слышал, как Куросаки со свистом дышал сквозь сжатые зубы, и видел, как он беспрерывно трясся из-за озноба. В голову пришла заманчивая идея, и Джаггерджак, потакая себе, решился ее осуществить.

— Говоришь, тебе холодно? — тихо произнёс он в темноту.

Ичиго только что-то невнятно промычал, но Гриммджо и не ждал от него ответа: уже забрался рядом на кровать и обхватил его поперёк груди, прижав спиной к себе.

Ичиго отреагировал с секундным опозданием:

— Это что за хуйня?!

Парень попытался вырваться, но ослабленное внезапной простудой тело только вяло трепыхнулось в крепкой хватке Джаггерджака. Хотя он ещё минуту подёргался, пытаясь избавиться от этих, Господи, прости, объятий, но вскоре сдался, потому что уже просто устал.

Гриммджо, терпеливо подождав, пока он успокоится, аккуратно развернул одеяло и, не обращая внимания на шипевшие в свой адрес проклятия, накрыл им их обоих.

Ичиго вздрогнул, когда сухие горячие ладони забрались ему под свитер, устраиваясь на животе.

— Ты можешь мне объяснить, — желчным и усталым голосом начал Куросаки, — что ты сейчас делаешь?

— Грею тебя, — невинно отозвался Джаггерджак, по-хозяйски перекидывая ногу через его худое бедро. Куросаки издал страдальческий смешок.

— Это же… безумие.

— Нет, это особенность американского менталитета, ты разве не знал? Обычное дело между соседями. А я хороший сосед.

Гриммджо обладал редким талантом: без зазрения совести мог придумать какие-то совершенно нелепые оправдания всем своим выходкам, и тем самым обескураживал собеседника. Вот и Ичиго, кажется, был готов то ли расхохотаться, то ли завыть от абсурдности происходящего.

— Ты псих… Знаешь об этом?

Куросаки точно шокировала вся эта ситуация, но живое человеческое тепло рядом было ему определенно приятно: он расслабился и перестал дрожать благодаря будто бы проводящим спасительный жар прямо под кожу рукам Гриммджо. Его предсказуемо начало клонить в сон.

— Да, знаю, — признал Джаггерджак, зарываясь носом в пахнущие чем-то невыразимо приятным рыжие волосы, и не удержался — прижался сухими губами к нежному и крайне чувствительному местечку за его ухом, заставив бедного Куросаки пораженно ахнуть.

— Спи, — шепнул напоследок, и тот как по мановению волшебной палочки покорно закрыл глаза.

Когда он очаровательно засопел, Гриммджо чуть приподнялся на локте, чтобы полюбоваться на непривычно умиротворённое лицо: недосып, вечная усталость, а теперь ещё и простуда совсем измотали Куросаки, но целительный сон делал своё дело.

Джаггерджак не до конца понимал, что только что сотворил, но опредёленно об этом не жалел: спящий под боком Ичиго рождал феноменальную уверенность в правильности происходящего. Гриммджо не планировал таким образом загладить вину (всё-таки Куросаки простудился из-за него) — он хотел разобраться в своих едва зарождающихся чувствах к рыжеволосому японцу, которые чрезвычайно его настораживали.

Не реагировать на разгорячённое, соблазнительное юное тело в своих руках тоже не получалось: убедившись, что Куросаки спит крепко, Гриммджо стянул с него свитер и футболку, освободил стройные длинные ноги от мягких домашних штанов, а после и сам разделся до белья. Так он чувствовал Ичиго всей кожей: его острые лопатки, вжимающиеся в грудь, ледяные ступни, упругие ягодицы и даже шелковистый пушок на плечах.

Нет, это не Гриммджо был безумен — Куросаки Ичиго сводил его с ума.


End file.
